Blood Brothers
by Frau. Beilschmidt
Summary: William, mejor conocido como Escocia, se encarga de criar a sus cinco hermanos constituyentes del Reino Unido. Entre ellos se encuentra Alice, quien junto a Arthur forma Inglaterra. La relación entre William y Alice tiene altos y bajos, así como se dan cuenta que sienten algo entre ellos que va más allá del odio y de su relación de sangre. Escocia/Fem!England
1. Chapter 1

** Escocia: William McGregor. Edad: 15.**

** Norte: Brendan O'Connell Sur: Brian O 'Connell. Edad: 13**

** Llewellyn Beauclerk. Edad: 11**

** Arthur y Alice Kirkland. Edad: 9**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si no al genial Himayura. Si fuera mío, los otros países del Reino Unido aparecerían y Finlandia sería mujer(?).

* * *

Capítulo 1.

—_Arthur, Alice! Enough! _—Por décima vez regañaba Brendan a Alice y Arthur, quienes no paraban de corretearse entre sí por toda la estancia de la cabaña, con un dolor de cabeza terrible provocado por ambos niños —¡He dicho que basta!¡Alice ven aquí! —Irlanda del Norte corría tras los chicos de manera despavorida —¡Brian ayúdame!

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, William dijo que tenías que cuidarlos tú —Mientras Irlanda del Sur se encargaba de remarcar su tarea como 'niñera' a su hermano, Arthur corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron que al suelo fue a parar, llevándose consigo a Brian —_Damn it, Arthur!_

—_Come on, Allie, let's keep playing _—Arthur corría por toda la estancia, incitando a su hermana a seguir jugando.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver la figura del mayor de los hermanos, Escocia, con una liebre grande al hombro, seguido de Gales, con unas tres ardillas, dos gallinas en la mano y los arcos y flechas al hombro.

William era el mayor de la familia, le seguían Brendan y Brian, los irlandeses, el siguiente al mando era Llewellyn, y para finalizar, eran los pequeños Arthur y Alice. A pesar de que Brendan y Brian eran mayores a Llewellyn, éste siempre parecía ser el más maduro y tranquilo que todos.

Cada uno poseía características únicas. William tenía cabello rojo y ojos verdes pasto. Los Irlandeses, un cabello castaño rubio y ojos turquesas, Llewellyn poseía cabellos naranjas y ojos aquamarina, mientras por su lado, los ingleses tenían un cabello rubio oro, con esmeraldas como ojos, grandes. Por fortuna, todos compartían tres características iguales; Sus frondosas cejas, su piel pálida y las pocas o muchas pecas que podían tener.

Al ver al los niños corriendo por la estancia y a Brendan desesperado por controlarlos, William soltó un gruñido estruendoso que hizo que los gemelos ingleses dejaran de correr, para esconderse detrás de Llewellyn.

—_What the hell is going on here?!_ —El sonido de la voz escocesa, notoriamente irritada, resonó por toda la cabaña —_Alice!_ ¡Ven conmigo ahora! —La pequeña Inglaterra decidió no salir, pues estaba un poco asustada por lo que fuera a decirle o hacerle el joven Escocia—¡Ahora, he dicho!

Sin más remedio que el salir y acompañar al joven escocés, la pequeña Inglaterra salió de su escondite, después de todo, no dejaba de ser el que mandaba y el hermano mayor, y lo que ordenaba, se hacía.

La pequeña inglesa, de tan sólo nueve años se encontró con William, su primera lección como ama de casa sería aprender a cocinar, y eso incluía tener que quitar las pieles y las plumas a los animales cazados.

—Ven aquí, enana —William jaló del brazo a la pequeña, atrayéndola hacia su lado, tomando un pedazo de piel a la liebre y el cuchillo en la mano izquierda —Tomarás esto, y luego cortará..

—_I won't_ —Inglaterra abrazó a la liebre muerta, su mente lo relacionaba con que el animal era un conejo—Es un pequeño conejito y además es tu trabajo.

—Me tienes harto con eso, Inglaterra, así que… —Agarró a la pequeña del brazo —O tomas el cuchillo y le quitas un pedazo de piel o yo lo hago y te quedas sin comer el resto de tus días y no es un conejo, es una liebre, idiota.

Claro que aquello no era una oferta tentadora para Alice, sobretodo si pensaba que el resto de sus días lo pasaría como una niña. Tomó el cuchillo con unas cuantas lágrimitas en los ojos, William dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

Alice estuvo a punto de cortar la piel cuando Llewellyn apareció con las dos ardillas y una gallina en la mano.

—_Stop there, Alice_—Gales quitó el cuchillo de las manos inglesas y remplazó por el ave —Quítale las plumas a las gallina —La pequeña hizo un puchero —Cenarás sopa de gallina, tu favorita, así que ve allá, debajo del árbol.

Y de esa manera, Alice comenzó a quitarle las plumas al ave camino al árbol, mientras dentro de la casa se escuchaban los gritos de Arthur corriendo por toda la estancia. William miró de reojo a Alice, quien quitaba las plumas a la gallina como si fuera lo más normal, luego miró a Llewellyn.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le diste la gallina? Tiene que aprender a quitar la piel a los animales —Escocia molesto comenzó a quitar la piel a la liebre —La estás protegiendo mucho.

—Aún es una niña, no se te olvide. Cuando cumpla doce podrás enseñarle eso. Ahora, si quieres que alguien quite las pieles, enseña a Arthur para que él lo haga —Llewellyn comenzó a quitar las pieles a las ardillas.

—No es porque haga mi trabajo, es porque debe enseñarse a hacerlo, es su trabajo, es la única mujer en la casa y debe aprender a cocinar y a cazar. Debe aprender las tareas de una mujer y de un hombre —Quitaba la piel con fuerza —Y si debo hacerlo desde ahora, lo haré. Que sea la última vez que intervienes así.

Luego de preparar la comida, con ayuda de Alice cortando los vegetales y desplumando a la gallina, todos se sentaron en la mesa, como era de esperarse, William tomó a Alice en las piernas y Llewellyn a Arthur para que comieran, de otra manera, no lo harían gracias al problema de hiperactividad que tenían.

—_Hey Alice, did you know that what you're eating is hare soupe?_—Brian comentó hacia la pequeña inglesa. Ésta hizo un puchero, sin que los otros mayores le reprendieran —Ah no, es un conejo.

—_William!_ —La pequeña comenzó a llorar y a su vez, Arthur. Se había hecho un completo descontrol y a Escocia no le gustaba el caos.

—_I don't want eat this!_ —Arthur gritó desde las piernas de Llewellyn, haciendo un puchero y llorando aún más. Todo se debía a que ambos pequeños adoraban a los conejos.

—_You're an idiot, Brian_—Llewellyn trataba de calmar a los pequeños Inglaterra —Esto no es sopa de conejo, tontos, es sopa de gallina, tú misma viste la gallina, Alice.

—¡Maldita sea contigo, Brian! —Escocia golpeó la mesa furioso, haciendo que Alice llorara aún más —¡Sal en este mismo instante!¡Nunca entiendes! —Se levantó iracundo, dejando a la pequeña en la silla —¡Y ustedes dejen de llorar, par de idiotas!

Ambos, irlandés y escocés salieron al patio, mientras los otros miembros de la familia se quedaban adentro, los dos pequeños hipando, gracias a las palabras calmantes de su hermano mayor Gales.

Fuera, William golpeaba en la espalda al irlandés sin algún tipo de remordimiento, Escocia, o más bien, William, estaba empeñado en la ideología de '_Cuando haces algo mal, debes aprender que está mal de la mala manera y cuando haces algo bien, se te recompensará' _y eso incluía a los pequeños, que con tan sólo nueve años ya contaban con varias marcas de agresión en al piel.

Luego de que al fin hubo recibido lo que 'merecía' ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa. William cargó en brazos a Alice y Brendan a Arthur para que no vieran las heridas que Brian tenía en la espalda y algunas en los brazos al momento de que Llewellyn lo curase.

Brian lloraba, o al menos su rostro demostraba el dolor que aquellas heridas transmitían. Pudo haber mostrado resistencia, pero sabía que si lo hacía, sería mil veces peor que si salía, y a decir verdad, no era una idea atractiva para Brian.

—Te dolerá un poco, así que, trata de resistir ¿De acuerdo? —Advirtió Gales, sabiendo que desde luego, dolería, y no sería poco. Colocó un poco de agua caliente en la espalda, Irlanda soltó un gruñido y un grito de dolor.

—¡Dijiste que dolería un poco, idiota! —Brian se quejó, segundos después, Llewellyn vendó el torso del irlandés —_Thanks, anyway._

Entrada la tarde, alrededor de las cuatro en punto, William decidió que era hora de que todos tomaran un baño, sin preámbulos que no fueran los niños corriendo y gritando por toda la casa, salieron al río.

—William ¿Verdad que cuando seamos mayores como tú, yo y-y Alice aprenderemos a cazar como tú? —Arthur preguntó caminando hacia atrás, sonriendo.

—Se dice Alice y yo, y sí, ambos aprenderán a sobrevivir para cuando los deje solos y ya no me molesten, mocosos inútiles —William estaba consiente de que eran sólo niños, pero si quería formarlos con carácter, debía mostrarse duro, no sólo con ellos, si no con todos.

—Pero dijiste que yo tenía que cocinar —Alice miró confundida al pelirrojo, a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo por caminar como Arthur. William negó y de un solo movimiento puso a la niña en pie —_Thanks!_

—Vas a aprender lo mismo que el inútil de Arthur porque lo digo yo —Escocia siguió caminando, Gales, Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda Sur le seguían por detrás en completo silencio —Cuando lleguemos al río, no quiero que se pongan a llorar y a hacer berrinches ¿Entendieron?

Los dos pequeños asintieron. Alice se detuvo para esperar a Llewellyn y que éste la estrechara en sus brazos, Llewellyn la cargó, y al ver esto, Arthur estiró los brazos para que William lo cargase, William lo hizo, y lo colocó en sus hombros.

Llegaron al río, y todos procedieron a desnudarse, a excepción de Alice, que se quedó quieta en la orilla del agua, aún vestida.

—¿Qué demonios estás esperando para entrar al agua? No vamos a quedarnos toda la tarde aquí.

—Es que no puedo, tengo frío —La pequeña acercó un pie al agua, y rápidamente lo retiró —¡Está fría! —Alice comenzó a llorar y a hacer pucheros como sólo ella sabía.

—¡Te dije claro que no quería berrinches! —William se acercó y cargó a la pequeña, quien se negaba rotundamente a entrar —¡Ya basta!¡Entrarás a bañarte y se acabó! — Y dicho esto, la tiró al agua.

—¡William! —Llewellyn llamó la atención al mayor, por haber lanzado a la pequeña Inglaterra al río sin tener la mínima precaución de saber en qué lugar pudo caer —Ven acá Alice, yo me encargo de ti.

Llewellyn generalmente solía encargarse de Alice, mientras William lo hacía con Arthur, esta vez, parecían haberse intercambiado a los pequeños, pues William se encargaba de enjabonar a Alice y Llewellyn a Arthur, Brian y Brendan jugaban entre sí.

Camino a casa, los pequeños Inglaterra habían quedado exhaustos, tanto que cayeron dormidos en los brazos irlandeses. El problema no era que durmieran, si no que, al caer la noche, no dejarían dormir a ninguno de los mayores por causa de hiperactividad por el sueño conciliado.

* * *

La noche era fresca y todos en la cabaña dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas piezas, todos a excepción de William que se encontraba recostado en su cama con las manos debajo de la nuca, pensando, unos segundos después se levantó para revisar a cada uno de sus hermanos menores.

Pasó por la pieza de Brendan y Brian, luego por la de Llewellyn y al final por la de Arthur y Alice, todo parecía ir en orden, pero William aún sentía una extraña ansiedad. Durante el viaje que tuvo con Llewellyn a la aldea, pudo escuchar que los osos habían estado acechando las cabañas en reciente tiempo, eso hizo que se alertara aún más.

Tomó una de las cuchillas y salió a lo que era el patio para afilarla por si algún animal salvaje que quisiera atacar a sus hermanos aparecía. Todos llevaban tiempo viviendo en tierras escocesas por ser éstas pertenecientes al mayor, y Escocia mejor que nadie conocía sus tierras.

Las luces en la cabaña estaban encendidas, pero qué más daba si nadie estaba despierto, o eso pensaba el escocés, pues la pequeña inglesa había salido de su pieza al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta.

—_William_ —Alice se acercó a William, quedando detrás de él por sólo unos metros.

—_What are you doing awake, Bunny? _—William continuó con sus acciones. Segundos después las dejó y con una mano llamó a la niña —¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—_I can't sleep, I'm scared _—La inglesa se acercó al escocés y una vez estuvo frente a él, éste la acomodó en su pierna izquierda —¿Por qué estás afuera?¿También tienes miedo?

—No, yo no tengo miedo y tú tampoco deberías tener miedo, tus hermanos estamos aquí —William miró fijamente a Alice, percatándose así de las pecas que su rostro tenía —¿Arthur se despertó también?

—No, él se quedó dormido —La bretona sonrió al mayor, éste sólo negó —Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, Willy, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque no puedo dormir y no me digas Willy, me da la impresión de ser una ballena —El escocés puso a la pequeña bretona en el suelo y luego se levantó —Vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde para que estés despierta.

—Pero tengo miedo —La pequeña tomó la mano del escocés —¿Puedo dormir contigo, por favor? Estoy segura que Arthur no tendrá problemas si duermo contigo esta noche.

—¡Aggh! Está bien —William chasqueó la lengua mirando a la pequeña —Por cierto, mañana aprenderás a montar un caballo, también empezarás con tus lecciones de arquería con Brian ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, he entendido hermano —Alice aferró su mano a la del mayor, éste la apartó de manera brusca.

—No me agarres, Inglaterra, sólo camina…. ¡Anda!

William caminó con la pequeña en brazos, pues Alice era un poco lenta. Para tener nueve años, era bastante pequeña, incluso unos cinco centímetros menos que Arthur, y eso no era un problema para ninguno de los mayores, debido a sus largas estaturas y la fuerza que tenían, a causa de su estatura, a veces no podía alcanzar el rápido paso de Escocia.

Una vez estando en la habitación, Escocia acostó a Inglaterra sobre la cama y procedió a hacerlo él mismo, la pequeña se acurrucó en el pecho del escocés, William sólo la abrazó con descuido, después de todo, era su hermana, y su amor por ella no se había disminuido y mucho menos, extinguido.

Cuando William estaba casi dormido, Alice comenzó a sollozar, y a apretar su camisa, sin embargo ésta no estaba despierta, al contrario, estaba dormida, así que el mayor no hizo alguna clase de acción y volvió a dormir. Su sueño se interrumpió una vez más cuando sintió el cuerpo inglés temblar de manera involuntaria.

—_England… England wake up! _—Escocia sacudió ligeramente a Inglaterra, ésta despertó como si nada sucediese, con las mejillas rojas —¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Tuve un sueño feo, una pesadilla —Alice se sentó con las piernas cruzadas de frente a William —Soñé que estábamos en un lugar extraño, pero había mucha agua translúcida y de ella emergía una clase de ángel, pero un ángel diferente, era una mujer y se parecía mucho a mamá, ella decía que entre Arthur y yo el más fuerte sobreviviría. No quiero morir.

—Tú no vas a morir, idiota, sólo fue una pesadilla, así que vuelve a dormirte o te largas a dormir sola, y no hablo a tu cama, si no afuera, con los osos pardos—Inglaterra asintió, aunque no muy convencida —Bien, acuéstate.

Los dos volvieron a dormir, Alice se abrazó a William con fuerza, éste la alejó un poco de sí.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se despertó gracias a que se había caído de la cama, y se había golpeado en la cabeza, sin embargo, eso no la hizo ponerse de mal humor, al contrario, recordar lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho la noche anterior la hizo ponerse contenta. Hizo la cama, corrió hasta el patio donde su capita se encontraba colgada y la tomó para entrar de nuevo a la casa y encontrarse con sus hermanos desayunando.

Cuando entró al comedor, no había ni rastro de los cinco hermanos mayores, tampoco en el patio, y lo que era tangible, la casa se encontraba en completo silencio para que los cinco hermanos estuvieran ahí. Alice supuso que se encontraban en el río, así que por su cuenta decidió buscar a sus hermanos, solía ser distraída, pero cada día iban al río que el camino había quedado grabado en su mente.

A mitad del camino descubrió un conejo blanco, Alice tenía una debilidad mayor por los conejos en comparación con Arthur. Fascinada por la ternura del conejo, Inglaterra lo siguió por el matorral, olvidando por completo el lugar y la razón a la cual se dirigía, convenciéndose de que recordaría la manera de volver al camino.

* * *

—Bien Arthur, apunta directamente al punto rojo, la flecha debe caer ahí ¿Entendido? —Brian preguntó al inglés, quien sostenía el arco decidido aun y cuando sus manos temblaban por el miedo —Cuando cuente tres la soltarás. Uno… Dos… —Arthur aferró más la flecha a su mano, frunciendo el entrecejo para cuando el momento de soltar la flecha llegara —… Tres.

La flecha se disparó, terminando clavada en una manzana que pendía de un árbol, Arthur soltó un gruñido y golpeó el suelo.

—_Damn it! _—Inglaterra arrojó el arco al suelo, notoriamente molestó — ¡Apunté directo al punto rojo!¡No entiendo por qué no cayó ahí!¡Estúpida flecha!

—Cálmate enano, para ser la primera vez que usas un arco, lo has hecho bien —Gales calmó a Arthur mientras se aproximaba a tomar la manzana con ayuda de Brendan.

—Mira el lado positivo, conseguiste una manzana —Brian sonrió al chico.

—Alice puede hacerlo mejor, de eso estoy seguro, después de todo, Alice siempre ha sido más aplicada que tú —William agregó con sorna, acompañado de una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya cállate William —Arthur lanzó una piedra pequeña a William, éste sólo rió —Si es que mi hermana puede hacerlo mejor que yo ¿Por qué no la traen?

—Yo iré a traer a la Coneja, ustedes quédense aquí —Brendan propuso —Yo tengo que ir por mi capa, me queda de paso.

—Apresúrate entonces, Brendan, no vamos a perder toda la mañana aquí —Brian ordenó mientras quitaba la última flecha del blanco —Ahora Arthur, continuemos, y concéntrate… ¡Ah!¡Brendan! —Irlanda se giró a ver a su hermano —Alice debe estar dormida, no dudes en despertarla.

Brendan corrió a la cabaña, abriendo la puerta de golpe esperando así despertar un poco a Alice. Subió a su pieza, tomó su capa, su arco, sus flechas y se dirigió al cuarto de a lado, perteneciente al de los ingleses, pero Inglaterra no estaba ahí, así que buscó en los demás.

Se aproximó luego a la cocina, buscando a su hermana desayunando, pero tampoco estaba, su desayuno estaba intacto. Dio un segundo recorrido por la casa, gritando el nombre de la inglesa en un intento desesperado por encontrarla, fue a la parte trasera de la casa, en donde imaginaba estaría, pero los tendederos estaban caídos y la ropa en el suelo.

Bien, habían varias posibilidades para que Alice no estuviera en casa; la primera sería que ya estaba con los chicos y la segunda, Alice había desaparecido de la casa o, un oso había entrado a la casa se había llevado a la pequeña, pero esta estaba descartada debido a la falta de sangre en la cabaña. Otra posibilidad surcó su cabeza, Alice había ido a buscarlos al río pues conocía perfectamente el camino y como cada mañana iban ahí para que todos se bañasen sin lo rutinario de la bañera, Alice pudo haber pensado eso.

Corrió hasta el río, esperando que la niña estuviera ahí bañándose o esperando por ellos, pero Inglaterra no estaba ahí, y fue entonces que su sangre se heló y comenzó a preocuparse.

* * *

—_I did it! _—Arthur celebró su victoria al haber anotado el punto rojo en dos ocasiones de las diez que había lanzado al blanco. Su vista captó a Brendan corriendo —Miren, ahí viene Bren… dan —Se percató de que venía sólo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—_Where's Alice? _—William se acercó a Brendan, mirándolo con insistencia. Brendan palideció y sintió un nudo en al garganta —¡Responde, idiota!¡¿Dónde está Alice?!¡¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo?!

—Alice… Alice desapareció —Un rotundo '¿Qué?' soltaron al unísono los demás hermanos. Escocia se enfureció, su mirada lo demostraba —Cuando entré a su habitación para despertarla y vi que no estaba, la busqué por las demás, luego la busqué en el baño, en la cocina y en el río, pero no estaba.

—¡Maldita sea!¡Recojan todo, iremos a buscar a la mocosa idiota! —William se puso furioso mientras con rapidez todos recogían las flechas —Nos separaremos para buscarla. Inglaterra, tú te vas con Irlanda del Norte al Este. Gales, tú te vas al Norte. Irlanda, tú te vas al Oeste, yo iré al Sur.

—Quien la encuentre, la llevará a la cabaña, todos debemos estar ahí cuando el sol se oculte, así hayamos encontrado o no a Alice —Apuntó Gales cargando su arco y sus flechas al hombro y entregando uno a Arthur, mientras veía como los ojos de éste comenzaban a humedecerse —Úsalas si son necesarias, y no llores, es ella quien tiene la culpa.

De esa manera, los cinco hermanos se separaron en las direcciones acordadas para buscar a la pequeña bretona, mientras pocas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

* * *

La pequeña Alice llevaba toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde perdida en el bosque, se había quedado debajo de un árbol esperando que alguno de sus hermanos la rescatara y la llevara a casa. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba perdida, sólo había comido manzanas que se encontraban en el suelo debajo de un manzano, y justo ahí se quedó en espera de sus hermanos, tratando de que la lluvia no la empapara mucho.

Entre la maleza se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos, Inglaterra temió por su vida al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera un oso pardo, llorando y temblando del miedo. Su boca estaba cubierta por sus dos manitas en un intento desesperado por que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados. Esto dio paso a una figura que se convirtió en Gales, que a pesar de ser el más tranquilo y maduro, esta vez estaba molesto y con deje de preocupación.

—¡Llewellyn! —Alice se levantó de donde se encontraba y corrió hasta el chico —¡Estoy muy asustada!

—¡¿En qué demonios pensaste cuando te fuiste de la casa?!¡Ya sabes lo que Escocia va a hacerte cuando lleguemos a casa! —Gales cargó a Alice en la espalda, para caminar más rápido así —¡No sé que diablos para por tu cabeza, Inglaterra!

—_I'm sorry, Wales! _—Alice sabía que cuando se referían a si mismos con los nombres de sus respectivos países era porque las cosas estaban realmente mal —¡Pero ustedes no estaban en casa y me asusté mucho!¡Creí que me habían abandonado!

—¡Cierra la boca ya!¡Ahora sólo debo preocuparme por cómo persuadir a Escocia de no golpearte y matarte! —En realidad, lo que más molestaba a Llewellyn era el hecho de que William no medía la fuerza con la que golpeaba a los niños y le preocupaba el hecho de que pudiese llegar a matarlos.

Con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, Llewellyn comenzó a correr a la cabaña con apuro para que Alice no se resfriara y sus problemas respiratorios se agravaran, aunque eso ya no tendría importancia en cuanto William lo viera cruzar la puerta con la bretona en la espalda.

* * *

—¡¿Cuánto más va a tardar?! El sol ya casi termina por ponerse y Gales aún no regresa, fue el quien dio la indicación de volver antes de que el sol terminara de ponerse —Escocia caminaba por toda la habitación con preocupación enmascarada de enojo mientras los otros países residían sentados, Brian cargaba en las piernas a Arthur —Saldré a buscarlo, no me importa si no ha encontrado a Alice, ya tenemos un Inglaterra— Tomó su capa y una lámpara para dirigirse a la puerta, ésta se abrió en ese instante.

—Lamento haber tardado más de lo que acordamos pero, verán que fue lo que encontré en mi camino —Gales colocó su capa mojada en una de las sillas, junto con la de Alice —Será mejor que le de un baño para que coma algo y se acueste a dormir.

—No, ella no va a ningún lado, y mucho menos probará algo de comida —William agarró del brazo a la pequeña, marcando fuerza en éste, llevándola hacía afuera —Espero estés consiente de lo que hiciste y de las consecuencias de tus actos, Inglaterra.

—_No Scotland, wait! _—Arthur corrió a donde su hermano mayor se encontraba con Alice —No le hagas nada a Alice.

—¡Inglaterra ven acá! —Gritaron los tres hermanos, tanto Irlanda del Norte como Irlanda del Sur, y Gales al unísono, preocupados. Sabían lo que le esperaba a Arthur si interrumpía.

—Mantente alejado de nosotros o lo que le haga a ella, te lo haré a ti al triple ¿Me has entendido mocoso molesto? —Escocia lo aventó con la mano libre, sin tener algún tipo de remordimiento.

Alice se mantuvo callada sin siquiera emitir alguna clase de gemido al momento en que su brazo se vio atacado, sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, y que debía aprenderlo, además de que no tenía caso que pusiera resistencia al escocés si de alguna u otra manera iba a terminar herida. Sus hermanos mayores la miraron con preocupación, pero todos se abstuvieron a decir una palabra mientras William estuviera presente.

—Arthur, ve a tu habitación, te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista —Brian agregó mientras los otros dos Brendan y Llewellyn se comenzaban a buscar algunas plantas medicinales. Éste hizo caso y se retiró.

—Que alguien comience a cocinar mientras yo preparo la fusión de hierbas y las vendas, Alice va a quedar moribunda, de eso estoy seguro —Llewellyn se acercó a tomar las hierbas y a poner a hervir el agua para la comida —Brendan, tú ve con Arthur y lee algo para él, necesitamos que lo distraigan.

—Entendido, sólo llámame cuando Alice esté aquí para ayudarte a curarla —Brendan corrió escaleras arriba a donde Arthur se encontraba, mientras los otros hermanos se encargaban de sus labores.

—Creo que exageraste con eso de dejarla moribunda, William no es tan cruel —Brian comentó mientras cortaba vegetales.

—¿Exageré? Déjame recordarte cómo te dejó a ti por alborotar a los niños, también cuando hiciste que perdiera a aquel ciervo —Gales lo miró con un poco de molestia —Si te dejó la espalda marcada por eso, imagina como dejará a Alice por haber escapado.

* * *

Fuera de la casa, William había arrojado a Alice al suelo por la brusquedad con la que la había soltado y le dio unos cuantos golpes en la espalda con una vara, ésta vez, la inglesa se quejó, comenzando a romper en llanto, William chasqueó la lengua en un gesto despectivo a que ninguna de sus suplicas surtiría efecto para que él no hiciera que pretendía. Alice se arrastró hasta donde Escocia se encontraba y se aferró a su pierna, pero éste la pateó, haciendo que se golpeara el codo con una piedra.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo nos tuviste a tus hermanos y a mí?¿Eres idiota acaso? —William se acercó hasta donde estaba la rubia y le sujetó del cuello de la camiseta, levantándola —¡Habla!¡Defiéndete y darme una buena razón para no golpearte!

—¡Ustedes se fueron de la casa sin mí!¡Estaba asustada! —Alice lloró mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Escocia —¡No los encontré por ningún lado y creí que se habían ido al río sin mí!

—¡¿Y qué no pudiste ir al río?! —William soltó una bofetada sobre la mejilla de Alice, provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera por su boca y unos rasguños aparecieran en su mejilla —¡¿Por qué demonios no fuiste al río a ver que nosotros estuviéramos ahí y volver si no nos encontrabas?! —Esta vez, el escocés aferró su mano al cabello de la menor —¡Me he cansado de enseñarte el camino que debes de seguir del río a la casa!

—¡Ya sé el camino, William! —Inglaterra se puso una mano en la mejilla y la otra la colocó donde la mano del mayor residía —¡Iba para allá cuando…

—¡¿Cuándo qué?!¡¿Un oso pardo se apareció y huiste?!¡Porque eso sería comprensible! —El escocés estiró el cabello un poco —Si me vas a responder, ¡Me vas a responder con la verdad!

—¡Un conejito pasó y lo seguí! —La inglesa cerró los ojos con fuerza —¡Creí que podía seguirlo y regresar al río, pero luego pasó por muchos lugares y me perdí! —Abrió un ojo y vio el rostro iracundo del mayor.

—¡Ni tú ni el idiota de tu hermano Arthur van a entender que no deben de seguir a ningún animal por el mismo hecho de que se pueden perder! —William la dejó caer de nuevo, mientras le daba una 'ligera' patada en el costado y unos cuantos golpes más—¡Parece que ninguno de los dos entiende!¡O al menos tú!¡El otro idiota comprende que debe quedarse en casa cuando no hay nadie!¡¿Pero tú?!¡Haces lo que quieras!¡Y eso me gano por dejar que Llewellyn te consienta!

—¡Ya William!¡Por favor!¡No lo volveré a hacer!¡Te lo prometo! —A duras penas, la pequeña se puso en pie, para sostenerse de la cintura del mayor, pero éste la volvió a aventar, dado como resultado un golpe en la sien y en la ceja derecha con una piedra.

—No sé ni por qué gasto mi tiempo contigo si no vas a entender —El pelirrojo se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, antes se volvió a la niña, que trataba de todas formas limpiar las rodillas, codos, manos y la incesante sangre que brotaba de la sien —Te quedarás sin cenar por una semana, no tendrás derecho a exigir algo y mañana se retomarán tus lecciones de cocina, harás todo lo que yo te diga sin chistar. Más te vale que no me entere que me has desobedecido o la próxima te irá peor ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí —La voz de la pequeña Inglaterra era débil y casi inaudible con el ruido de la lluvia.

—_I didn't hear you_ —William se acercó con la intención de darle una patada en el abdomen, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de la pequeña —Tsk, mejor me voy o seguro cogeré un resfriado.

El escocés comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa con paso veloz para ayudar a sus hermanos a cocinar. Arthur se encontraba viendo todo por la ventana de su habitación, y al ver el retorno de su hermano mayor a la casa, corrió escaleras abajo con total sigilo para cubrir a su hermana. Tal parecía que ninguno de sus hermanos se percató porque salió sin ser escuchado, pues minutos antes, Brendan había regresado a la cocina.

Se plantó delante de Alice, y la abrazó fuerte sin siquiera mirarla un poco, Alice parecía que no lloraba más, ahora sólo se dedicaba a curarse, estaba sucia a causa de la tierra mezclada con la sangre.

—_Sister, are you Okay? _—Arthur se separó de ella, y la miró, quedando aterrado ante lo que sus ojos veían. Por su mente sólo atravesaba el hecho de ella era una niña, menor que él por una hora pero no por eso dejaba de ser menor y una mujer —Ven, vamos adentro para que Llewellyn te cure.

—_I'm fine, don't worry _—Alice sonrió tratando de parecer confiada, pero su hermano la conocía mejor que todos los mayores —Mejor vayamos adentro, tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir.

—Está bien, pero creo que primero deberías cenar—Debido a su naturaleza masculina y los constantes esfuerzos que se veía obligado a hacer con sus hermanos, Arthur poseía la fuerza suficiente para cargar a Alice. Le colocó su capa y la tomó en la espalda con extremo cuidado para no lastimar su ya magullado cuerpo.

El inglés caminó a la casa con cuidado de no resbalar y caer ambos chicos juntos. Alice abrió la puerta para mejorar la entrada a su hermano, al parecer entre ellos se hacían sentir mucho mejor, porque ahora Alice estaba mucho más tranquila. Dentro de la casa estaban los chicos sirviendo la cena.

Al verlos entrar por la puerta, Brendan, Brian y Llewellyn empalidecieron al ver que Arthur había tenido el coraje suficiente para salir y llevar a Alice al calor de la cabaña y por el hecho de cómo había quedado sin que William la hubiese tocado del todo, William sólo miró a la pequeña con grandeza.

Alice bajó con cuidado de la espalda del inglés y colgó su capa en el perchero, dio una sonrisa a todos y subió las escaleras. Ninguno comprendía la razón por la que Alice había decidido subir sin cenar y más aún que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para sonreír cuando afuera había sufrido todo tipo de golpes. Llewellyn sin pronunciar palabra, tomó un cuenco con fusión de hierbas y vendas y uno con agua caliente, detrás le seguía Brian con vendas y extracto de sábila.

—No tarden mucho, tienen que bajar a cenar, a excepción de Alice, tiene prohibido cenar por una semana —William se encargaba de quitar las ropas húmedas de Arthur, y Brendan se ocupaba de traer las que estaban limpias.

—Yo creo que deberías dejar que Alice cenara, fue culpa tuya dejarla en casa en vez de despertarla y obligarla a ir con nosotros —Arthur defendió a su compañera, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Brendan le dio un pellizco —Auch.

—Tú te callas mocoso, tú no tienes autoridad sobre alguien que no sea Alice en esta casa —William le dio un empujón una vez estuvo cambiado —Ve a preparar la mesa ahora.

Los chicos no dieron importancia a la advertencia de apresurarse, estaban más ocupados en curar el cuerpo de su hermana y darle un buen baño que en comer y obedecer cada amenaza que William daba.

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación de los pequeños, Alice se encontraba con un pedazo de tela tratando de curarse a si misma las rodillas, los dos mayores negaron y se acercaron a la niña.

—Alice, ven acá, déjanos ese trabajo a nosotros para que bajes a cenar con tu hermano —Gales sonaba tranquilo, de hecho, Llewellyn se caracterizaba por tener una voz suave y con una clase de tono que tranquilizaba a todos —Quítate la ropa.

—William dijo que yo no iba a cenar en una semana —Inglaterra se quitaba la ropa mientras hablaba con sus hermanos, quienes negaban a las estupideces que su hermano mayor podía decir con tal de hacer sufrir a los niños —Me dijo que era parte del castigo.

—William es un idiota, vas a cenar con nosotros como todas las noches, no importa lo que hayas hecho hoy —Brian se sentó en la cama y cargó a Alice con la vista hacia él para que Llewellyn preparara el agua caliente en la espalda de la niña —_Now England… Hold on._

Gales suspiró y con temor puso el paño caliente en la espalda de la pequeña, quien tembló al sentir el ardor de su espalda. Se abrazó a Brian con fuerza, rasguñando un poco el cuello contrario y tragó saliva, reprimiendo gritos y lágrimas al tacto. Brian quedó con un nudo en la garganta al ver la fortaleza que acumulaba para no llorar, ni siquiera él había sido tan valiente para hacerlo.

Luego de haberla curado, los chicos bajaron a cenar sin la pequeña por las insistencias de ésta al saber que su hermano mayor podía castigar a los mayores, y eso no lo permitiría, después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho por ella.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Alice reposaba en su habitación con un pequeño conejo blanco que habían adoptado, Arthur entró en la habitación con un plato de comida que había cogido a escondidas de la cocina. Alice al verlo negó.

—Te traje algo para que cenes, no puedes quedarte sin cenar —El pequeño acercó el plato de comida a la cama de la niña —Si quieres algo más, iré por ello.

—Si William descubre que has robado comida de la cocina para mí, te va a pegar, será mejor que regreses lo que tomaste —Alice siguió acariciando al pequeño mamífero, en ese momento su estómago emitió sonidos.

—_I won't, you're hungry _—Arthur entregó la comida, mientras el tomaba al conejito —Puedes enfermar y si enfermas, no tendré con quien jugar.

Esas palabras hicieron que la pequeña comenzara a comer, de manera tranquila, tenía hambre, sí, pero aún tenía modales.

Terminada su comida, pidió al inglés dormir con él. El inglés aceptó, colocando al conejo en el lugar que le correspondía estar.

* * *

Bien, este es el final de mi primer capítulo. Espero sus reviews, de la manera en que venga, buena o mala c:

Y quiero aclarar que, las personalidades de los chicos son como yo creo que serían realmente, no como algunos los ven.

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Gracias, bonitos.

Rango, fuera~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

* * *

Los cinco hermanos mayores residían en el comedor esperando a que la inglesa les sirviera el almuerzo. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y habían pasado tres años desde que la niña se había perdido y ahora se encontraba responsable de los quehaceres de la casa.

—_England, hurry up, we're hungry_ —Escocia comenzó a desesperarse, bien no habían regresado de un día de campo, sino de una pesada mañana de caza—¿Preparaste la sopa de pollo que te dije que le prepararas a tu hermano Llewellyn?

—Sí, la preparé y si quieres que me apure, ayúdame a llevar los platos a la mesa —En el lapso de los tres años que habían pasado, Alice había crecido al menos unos siete centímetros y había aprendido a hacer todo los quehaceres de la casa, además de que se había vuelto más valiente —No soy tu sirvienta para hacer todo de manera rápida.

—No me hables de esa manera, mocosa —William se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a darle una bofetada a su hermana, pero esta se mostró valentona y el inglés se levantó.

—No vayas a golpearla, yo le ayudo —Arthur se levantó ayudando a su hermana a servir los platos mientras ella servía otros más.

—_Thanks, Arth _—Alice y Arthur colocaron todos sobre la mesa y los chicos comenzaron a comer —Llewellyn, aquí está tu plato ¿Cómo te sientes? —La bretona posó la mano izquierda en la frente y las mejillas del chico.

—Ya mucho mejor, gracias —El galés sonrió a la chica, ésta le sonrió —Pero deberías cuidarte tú, pareciera que quieres enfermar, tal vez por mi causa.

—Mentira, Alice es fuerte, no se enfermaría —Los irlandeses soltaron al mismo tiempo —Aunque si se enferma, me encantaría ver a Arthur cocinar —Esta vez, Brian habló.

—Pues te aseguro que he de cocinar mejor que tú —Arthur se defendió, usando un poco de sarcasmo —Pero prefiero que cocines tú, después de todo, eres un experto en la cocina.

—Bueno ya ¿No? Es suficiente —William replicó, aún en un estado calmado —¿Podemos tener un almuerzo tranquilo? —Todos asintieron —Perfecto, gracias. Coneja, ven a sentarte.

El lapso que duró el almuerzo todos estaban calmados, William había ordenado a Brian y Brendan que debía enseñar el tiro con arco a Alice, al igual que Llewellyn le enseñaría a montar, mientras que él mismo le enseñaría a cazar en conjunto con Arthur, y como Alice no podía objetar, accedió sin remedio.

* * *

Durante el medio día, los irlandeses llevaron a la inglesa al lugar en el que se encontraban los blancos, Alice se mostraba un tanto nerviosa, tal como Arthur la primera vez que sus lecciones de arco comenzaron.

Arthur le daba unos consejos, Alice los escuchaba con atención mientras los demás preparaban las distancias a las que debía disparar.

—_Coinín, teacht anseo(1)_ —Brendan llamó a la inglesa, ésta acudió al llamado con nervios y la piel erizada —Tranquila, no pasará nada, sólo trata de darle al punto rojo, ese es el objetivo, pero los otros validan.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Debo cerrar un ojo? —Alice preguntó mientras Brian la cargaba por la cintura, apoyándola contra su cadera con un solo brazo y la ponía en el lugar que le correspondía —Porque Arthur dijo que debía hacerlo.

—No le hagas caso a Arthur, no debes cerrar un ojo —Brian le acomodaba las manos a la inglesa —Si cierras un ojo, tu objetivo se verá al lado de tu ojo abierto, y con ambos ojos abiertos se centra tu objetivo ¿Entendido? —La pequeña asintió—Bien, entonces comencemos.

—¿Ya? —La niña respiró profundo, tragó saliva y lanzó la flecha. Por los nervios, cerró los ojos, haciendo que todos sus hermanos se golpearan la cara. La flecha terminó frente a un árbol, a unos 3 metros delante de ellos, al igual que las siguientes cinco. ¿Qué esperaban? Tenía miedo.

—Así no, boba. No debes cerrar los ojos —William se acercó a la pequeña, mientras le quitaba el arco a Brendan y disparaba una flecha, que terminó en el blanco —¿Ves? Así se hace. Ahora hazlo tú.

Alice se aferró al arco, miró el punto y dejó que la flecha tomara su curso. Ésta pasó por debajo de las piernas de Brian, quien se quedó inmóvil y con una expresión mezclada entre sorpresa y horror, con las manos extendidas al aire y una pierna alzada a la altura de su cintura.

—Ah, fallé —Alice hizo un puchero. William negó.

—¡Y a mí casi me das en la pierna, estúpida! —Brian se dejó caer sobre la tierra —Hazlo de nuevo, esta vez, pon atención.

Alice de nuevo se aferró al arco y su vista se posó en el punto rojo, decidida. Suspiró, al momento de exhalar, soltó la flecha, mientras ésta iba a parar al punto central. Las siguientes tres también lo hicieron, mientras las demás caían en un punto alrededor del blanco.

—_Thanks, God! _—Exclamaron los cinco hermanos a unísono—¡Después de dos horas!

* * *

Pasadas las dos horas, Escocia debía ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para el hogar, pero como no quería que al regresar hubiera un desastre como los había siempre que él regresaba, decidió

que era bueno que todos fueran, así, la inglesa aprendería más de su obligación como ama de casa.

Arthur y Alice caminaban tomados de la mano entre los hermanos que parecían una guardia. William y Llewellyn iban al frente, los irlandeses en la parte trasera, creando así una especie de fila india doble.

Una vez en el pueblo, Escocia caminaba por los puestos con la pequeña Inglaterra tomada de la mano, enseñándole lo que debía haber en la cocina de la casa y cuánto se debía comprar. Luego le enseñó el valor de las monedas, y se retiraron a otros puestos.

—William ¿Y si cambiamos algunos animales de los que cazas por los otros tres caballos que nos faltan? —Alice sugirió mientras veía unos caballos.

—Para eso debemos enseñarte arquería, para que nos ayudes a cazar osos y podamos cambiarlos —Agregó Brian. La pequeña lo veía con cara de '¿Para qué un oso?' —Los osos son buena mercancía.

—Mañana después de la comida, pasarás toda la tarde practicando, es necesario que avances, y espero que al menos logres dar al punto rojo cinco veces —Escocia agregó mientras escogía algunas zanahorias. En cuanto la pequeña se percató, se acercó a escoger algunas también.

—¿Y después de eso que nos enseñarán? —Preguntó Arthur acercándose también, sólo para observar.

—No lo sé, cacería y tú pequeño monstruo —Miró a Arthur —Aprenderás a cortar leña, así tus brazos se fortalecerán y dejarás de ser un enclenque.

Luego de comprar las cosas que necesitaban, regresaron al castillo, en donde los chicos comenzaron a jugar con el conejo que tenían en casa mientras William y los chicos descansaban.

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Alice y Arthur seguían con las lecciones de arquería, Alice había mejorado bastante debido a las largas horas de prácticas que llevaba a veces sin descanso. Todo iba bien con los chicos y con las cosas en la familia, nada parecía ir fuera de lo normal. O al menos nada hasta aquel día.

* * *

La noche era hermosa, con las estrellas en lo alto del cielo y la luna reluciente. La casa de los Kirkland permanecía poco iluminada, avisando así a todo aquella persona cercana que estaban durmiendo y que no estaban dispuestos a levantarse de sus cómodas camas.

En los alrededores, uno de los temores de Escocia se hacía presente; un oso se acercaba a la casa guiado por el olor a salmón que la pequeña Inglaterra había recogido en un río, a pesar de esto, ninguno de los mayores había pronunciado palabra al respecto al creer que los osos se habían alejado.

Mientras los Kirkland dormían tranquilamente, la bestia irrumpía a la casa, olfateando, cuando un olor aún más delicioso penetró en su nariz. Dejándose guiar por el aroma, el oso pasó por la cocina, haciendo un gran ruido que logró despertar a William y a Brendan.

El irlandés se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de William mientras éste salía al mismo tiempo para ver lo que sucedía y encendía las antorchas. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrarse a la temible fiera al pie de las escaleras.

—¡Llewellyn, Alice, Brian, Arthur!¡Despierten! —Fue lo único que Escocia atinó a gritar, no un grito como los que los demás escuchaban todos los días, no. Este era un grito de desesperación, histeria y miedo —¡Regresa a tu habitación ahora mismo, Brendan!

—_Ach William! (2)_

—_Now!_—William tomó del brazo al irlandés y lo resguardó en la habitación que le correspondía a él, entrando en conjunto para tomar el hacha.

El fuerte olfato del oso traspasaba la puerta de madera de la pieza, mientras William temía por la seguridad y la vida de sus demás hermanos.

—¡Gales, Inglaterra, Irlanda!¡No salgan de sus habitaciones! —William advirtió a los hermanos menores.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, William? —Preguntó Brendan.

—Esperar unos minutos. Toma el arco y las flechas, las vamos a necesitar.

Un largo silencio permaneció en el pasillo de piedra, mientras escuchaban los ruidos que el oso producía. El sonido de las garras arañando la puerta hizo que la sangre de William se helara y Brendan palideciera. William se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, viendo que la habitación atacada era la de los más pequeños, Arthur y Alice.

Se echó para atrás, rezando para que nada pasara, cuando el grito de los niños lo hizo interrumpir tal acción; el oso con su gran fuerza había logrado abrir la puerta y la vida de los niños corría peligro. Esto hizo que Escocia e Irlanda del Norte reaccionaran de manera bronca y se dejaran guiar por su instinto de cazadores y la puerta se abriera por completo.

—¡Llewellyn!¡Brian!¡Los niños! —Brendan gritó. El oso había entrado a la pieza de los pequeños bretones, mientras el mayor de ellos, Arthur, trataba de proteger a su hermana.

—¡Ve hacia atrás, Alice!¡No dejaré que te lastime! —Arthur lanzó una flecha a una pata del animal, haciendo que enfureciera y se posara en sus dos patas traseras, mostrando la gran altura que poseía. El animal se volvió abajo con fuerza para dar un zarpazo al inglés, pero Alice lo empujó por inercia, haciendo que el zarpazo fuera a dar a su espalda —¡Alice!

Al ver la herida que Alice había recibido, Llewellyn y Brian corrieron adentro para tomar a los pequeños en los brazos, pero el oso se enfureció aún más, y viendo esto Brendan, le tiró una flecha en la pata trasera.

—¡Lleven a los niños abajo y preparen todo lo que necesiten para curar a Alice! —Brendan y William batallaban con la fiera. Ésta se dirigió a atacar al irlandés menor, pero William lo alejó haciendo lo mismo que la inglesa, recibiendo un zarpazo en el abdomen que lo lanzó lejos.

Brendan comenzó a tirar todas las flechas que tenía en defensa propia, pero esto sólo hacía enfurecer al animal, y temiendo por su vida, se colocó a lado de William, en donde veía venir el final para ambos británicos.

—¡ALICE, ARTHUR! —Los otros países gritaron al no percibir a los pequeños cerca de ellos. Aquel grito llegó hasta oídos de los mayores, por su mente atravesaba el trágico desenlace de la pequeña y una huída del inglés.

De pronto, el oso se giró y comenzó a caminar, luego cayó al suelo, inmóvil, mientras delante de él aparecía Inglaterra, ambos niños con la ropa y el rostro sucio de sangre. Arthur tenía el arco sostenido por ambas manos, señal de haber disparado una flecha recientemente y Alice tenía las manos vacías.

Gales e Irlanda del Sur subieron los escalones con prisa mientras veían a los niños sonreírse entre ellos. Llewellyn ayudó a William a ponerse en pie, sin que ninguno de los mayores pudiera salir del asombro en el que habían entrado; Arthur había lanzado una flecha en la cabeza al oso, por su parte Alice había lanzado con toda su fuerza un hacha en la cabeza del oso, dando el golpe de gracia que mató al animal.

—¿Cómo… Cómo hicieron eso? —El muy asombrado escocés cuestionó a los niños.

—Alice y yo nos alejamos de nuestros hermanos y planeamos cómo matar al animal. Como mi hermana no tiene buena tan buena puntería para atacar a un animal en movimiento, decidimos que yo lanzaría la flecha para atraer al animal y en cuanto estuviera cercano a nosotros, Alice lanzaría el hacha con fuerza a la cabeza del animal.

—… ¿No les dio miedo? —Esta vez, Brian habló —Si el plan no hubiera salido como lo tenían en mente, el oso pudo haberlos matado ¿No pensaron en eso?

—_Of course we did _— Alice agregó —Pero el hecho de pensar que nuestros hermanos podían morir, nos hizo sentir una clase de energía rara en la sangre que nos impulsó a hacerlo. Fue ¡Excitante!

—¿Y si te hubieras muerto? —William cuestionó mientras se sostenía de Llewellyn y Brendan —¿Cómo quedó tu espalda?¿Te duele mucho?

—Ya tienen un Inglaterra —Agregó indiferente. Alice giró para que los chicos la vieran, al parecer no era tan profunda —Un poco, pero estoy bien —Sonrió, haciendo que dos hundimientos aparecieran a cada lado de sus mejillas, volviendo luego a su posición anterior.

—Debiste haber dejado que Arthur recibiera el zarpazo, tú siempre recibes los golpes —Brian apuntó mientras la jalaba hacia él y la giraba para examinar mejor —Y tú, Arthur ¿Por qué no la empujaste de vuelta?

—Porque no me dio tiempo de levantarme —Arthur dobló las cejas hasta el puente de su nariz —Seguramente querría que mi hermana sufriera.

—Debes dejar de proteger a Arthur, no siempre va a tenerte —William se acercó a la pequeña, poniéndose de rodillas para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, que eran idénticos a los suyos —Tú no eres la mayor, eres la menor de los Kirkland y no debes jugar con tu vida —Sentía la fría y agitada respiración de la menor sobre su nariz —¿Qué pasará en un futuro cuando Arthur tenga que luchar y tú no estés para él?¿Eh?.

—A la familia se le defiende con la vida, y si tengo que perderla por alguno de mis hermanos, lo haré, sin importar lo que pasé. Eso me has enseñado tú, la familia es más importante que la vida propia.

Esas palabras hicieron que un nudo apareciera en la garganta de escocés y que sus ojos centellaran. William jamás había mostrado alguna clase de sentimiento que no fuera enojo o risas sarcásticas, y mucho menos les había demostrado eso, no tan fácilmente.

Alice lo descubrió el día en que se había perdido, cuando Brendan se había lastimado la muñeca, cuando Llewellyn se cortó con el hacha y en muchas ocasiones más, pero conocía el orgullo de su hermano así que nunca dio ni santo ni seña de cómo lo había descubierto.

* * *

Alice se veía sentada en la cama, con la espalda descubierta y en una espera desesperante del agua caliente sobre la espalda, había sufrido tantas veces lo mismo que prácticamente ya no le importaba cuanto llorara, siempre dolería lo mismo. Brendan acercó el paño húmedo y caliente a la espalda, haciendo que Alice gritara, aferrando su mano izquierda con fuerza a la cama mientras sus mejillas enrojecían y sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. Segundos después, la vendaron y limpiaron el resto de su espalda y su rostro con sangre del oso, continuando ésta hipando del dolor.

El siguiente era William, quien resistió el agua como todo un hombre, mientras veía a Alice con los ojos centellantes por el dolor, aún así, deseaba mostrarle a su hermana cómo resistir el dolor que las heridas provocaban. Alice ayudó a vendarlo y luego volvieron a dormir, en una misma habitación para evitar alguna clase de susto como el que había sucedido minutos antes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos decidieron llevar el oso al pueblo, para venderlo y poder comprar los caballos que faltaban. Alice se había quedado en la cabaña para terminar de hacer todo lo que faltaba, preparar la comida y lavar la ropa, mas que por obligación, por preferencia.

Limpiaba el lugar en el que había caído la sangre del oso cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y temiendo de un nuevo ataque por parte de un oso, tomó arco, flechas y un hacha. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, estando siempre bien alerta, sosteniendo el hacha con la mano izquierda.

—_Bonjour?_ —Una voz extraña, con acento extranjero resonó por la casa, en la estancia exactamente —¿Hay alguien aquí?¿Alguien vivo?

—_Who are you and what you want?!_ —Alice dejó el hacha en las escaleras, y preparó el arco, cuidando de bajar casi sigilosa las escaleras—En esta casa no hay dinero.

—¡Oh!¡Me alegra saber que hay gente aqu… _Mon Dieu! _—El extraño se vio con el arco y una flecha apuntando directamente a su garganta. Detrás de éste, unos espléndidos ojos verdes esmeraldas opacados por un par de cejas plegadas hacia el puente de la nariz extraña —Mi nombre es Francia, o puedes llamarme Francis si lo prefieres —El chico hizo uso de su galantería y su mala parla inglesa —¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Inglaterra —La infanta comentó sin alejar el arco de la garganta ajena que comenzaba a moverse con las manos en el aire —¿Qué diablos hace aquí?¿Acaso no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

—No fue mi intención entrar a tu casa, pero vi la puerta entreabierta y sin ninguna clase de sonido que creí que había alguien muerto aquí, además por el horrible olor a sangre —El francés trató de bajar el arco, pero la inglesa lo mantuvo firme, frunciendo aún más el ceño —¿Podrías relajarte, querida? Vengo en paz, sin intención de atacar tus tierras.

—No son mis tierras, son las de mi hermano, y aunque tratase usted de atacar mis tierras, jamás se lo permitiría, antes lo mataría, Joven Francia —El respeto que mostraba ésta hacia el joven le era incluso extraño para ella, pues a pesar de que se trataba de un país, su vestimenta era como la de un joven de la realeza. Sus ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello rubio le causaban una clase de molestia inexplicable —Y el olor a sangre es porque ayer asesinamos a un oso, por eso el horrible olor.

—Comprendo a la perfección pero ¿Podrías bajar el arco? —Francia preguntó, ligeramente asustado porque la chica fuera a atravesarle con la flecha la garganta —Y quizá podríamos platicar tranquilamente, siempre y cuando tú me tutees, después de todo, sólo soy unos cuantos años mayor que tú, _Angleterre _—Éste sonrió tranquilo —Pero ya te he dicho yo me nombre ¿Puedes decirme el tuyo?

—_England, I said _—El chico negó, despacio. Ésta suspiró, rodando los ojos y bajando el arco —Mi nombre es Alice Kirkland, Alice Danielle Kirkland.

—Lindo nombre Danie… —El relinchar de los caballos avisó a la menor que sus hermano estaban en casa, volviendo a colocarse en guardia con el francés, por si éste tenía previsto atacar a alguno de los mayores —¿Es tu hermano?

—Son cinco, idiota —Alice alargó un poco el cuello tratando de que su vista llegara a la puerta, en ese momento, Francis bajó el arco, mirando hacía donde ella veía. En cuanto la inglesa se percató, chasqueó la lengua, tal y como William lo hacía —Quédate aquí, si falta algo, te drenaré el cuerpo de sangre.

Aquel comportamiento y su manera fría de interactuar con el que se había presentado como Francia, le pareció extraño y confuso, aunque quizás aceptable, pues en su vida había tratado con otros países que no fueran sus hermanos mayores, y su comportamiento cálido y vivaz sólo lo conocían ellos. En la aldea, los Kirkland eran la clase de familia frívola y que generalmente su rostro expresaba una mueca neutral y que con cada palabra pronunciada, ésta no cambiaba de aspecto.

Llewellyn la llamó para escoger entre los nuevos tres caballos, que recién pasaban a su edad adulta. Uno era un caballo blanco con manchas negras, otro era un color vainilla . Él último caballo purasangre era completamente negro, con destellos azulados en la crin y la cola. Éste último fue el que Alice eligió, tomando como su nombre, Old Rowley.

Alice regresó adentro acompañada de sus hermanos, con la misma actitud con la que había salido. La inglesa comenzó a recorrer con la vista todo lo que había en la sala y que estaba antes de su partida.

—Espero no falte nada, si no, tu cuerpo quedará blanco y será luego comida para lobos —Escocia buscó con la mirada a la persona con la que Alice hablaba, al ver a Francia ahí sentado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es éste y qué hace aquí? —Preguntó el escocés.

—Es el tal Francia, ese del que los reyes hablan tanto y por el cual han tomado la moda de hablar el maldito idioma —Ahora que reparaba en ello, con razón el tipo se le hacía familiar, algunas veces en que viajaba a Inglaterra con sus hermanos, lo había visto parloteando con su Rey, y por misma causa, Alice y Arthur se habían visto envueltos en aprender el idioma francés.

—Pobre de ti si le has hecho daño a mi hermana, francés inútil, juró que te cortaré la garganta y te pondré de cabeza para que quedes desangrado —Arthur habló esta vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin saber que su hermana había dicho lo mismo.

—¡Pero si no le he hecho nada!¡¿Acaso todos están obsesionados con la sangre de otro ser humano?! —Cuestionó el francés a los seis hermanos.

—_Yes_—Contestaron los seis al unísono, mintiendo desde luego —Aunque descuida, tendremos especial cuidado contigo, nunca habíamos drenado a un francés—La voz de William sonaba melosamente aterradora al oído del francés, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del mismo.

—Oye, tranquilo amigo, sólo vine a conocer a la ''_Cèlébre Angleterre''_—Francis alzó las manos en señal de paz— Aunque jamás creí venir a encontrarme con dos Inglaterra —El rubio galo sonrió —Pero como un buen francés aquí está demás, prefiero regresar a mi bello país.

—Lárgate —Arthur dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

—_Angleterre, mon chérie,_ espero que en un futuro volvamos a vernos y podamos entablar una cálida y placentera charla—El franco tomó la mano de Alice depositando un suave beso, mientras ésta lo miraba incrédula.

—Por ahora ¿Por qué mejor no te largas? —Agregaron los cinco hermanos mayores.

Alice veía por la puerta marcharse al francés, cabalgando en un autentico purasangre zaino. Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a caminar a la cocina para servir la comida de los mayores, que se cocinaba a fuego medio.

* * *

La mañana siguiente sería dedicada a Alice, Arthur y sus lecciones de montaje a caballo. Como ambos niños habían escogido ya sus caballos, tomaron rienda a los mismos y comenzaron despacio para no asustar a los menores.

William tomaba la rienda de Arthur y Llewellyn la de Alice, mientras éstos miraban al suelo viendo cuan mortal sería caer del caballo y qué partes del cuerpo podrían lastimarse mientras esto pasaba. Arthur tragó saliva, sin embargo no dejó que su miedo se reflejara, así que permaneció sereno en toda la cabalgata hasta darse cuenta que el mismo tomaba las riendas sin necesidad del escocés.

Comenzó a imaginar lo agradable que sería ser como un su hermano William, que cuando andaba a caballo todas las chicas del pueblo volteaban a verlo, y se acercaban a charlar con él, mientras éste se las daba de un grandioso hombre, guapo y…

—¿Cómo hacemos si queremos parar al caballo? —Preguntó Alice de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ésta manejaba al caballo de la misma manera que él.

—Sólo tienes que halar hacia atrás las riendas, sin ser demasiado brusca. Así —William demostró el acto a los niños, que hicieron lo mismo que él —Ahora, si quieren girar a su caballo, hagan las riendas al lado que desean, con la misma delicadeza con la que hicieron que parara.

Los chicos llegaron hasta un río, el cual nunca habían visto, en donde se detuvieron a descansar, junto con los caballos. Arthur y Alice se quitaron las botitas y comenzaron a correr hasta el río, lanzándose agua entre ellos, Brendan y Brian no tardaron en seguirlos, Brendan formando equipo con Alice y Brian con Arthur, entretanto William y Llewellyn amarraban las riendas de los caballos a un árbol y luego se sentaban en la orilla a supervisar a los chicos.

Brendan llevaba sobre los hombros a Alice, y Brian a Arthur, mientras jugaban a ver quien caía primero, empujándose entre ellos, teniendo la precaución de no darse un mal golpe. William se había mantenido un tanto callado, más de lo normal.

—_Beth yn eich barn chi, William?(3)_—Llewellyn preguntó sin despegar la vista de los chicos —¡Tengan cuidado!¡Van a caerse y si se caen, los golpearé con una vara!

—En qué harán cuando nos separemos —Alice se había caído y se había sumergido, pero salió al instante, sonriendo amplio al escocés, marcándose sus hoyuelos, mismos que poseía el chico. Llewellyn lo miró —Sabes que no vamos a estar juntos para siempre. Prometí cuidarlos hasta que ellos supieran defenderse por su cuenta, y no falta mucho. Recién mataron un oso ellos solos, pueden matar cualquier cosa juntos, pero…

—Vas a extrañarlos.

—Es como un vacío, cuando se van a Inglaterra por unas semanas, me siento tan solo, es extraño añorar sus gritos, las peleas que tienen con Irlanda y de cómo entre ellos se protegen de todo —Un nudo se formó en la garganta del pelirrojo, mientras el galés sonreía con ternura —No quiero ser blando para formarlos con carácter y que sepan defenderse, pero a veces, no sé cómo demostrarles que los quiero. Me da miedo…

—Jamás van a olvidarse de ti —Llewellyn los miró, irradiaban felicidad — Saben que los amas, a tu manera, por eso jamás te han exigido una clase de afecto.

—¿Y si me odian? —Dentro de todo, William siempre era muy abierto a expresarse con Llewellyn.

—¿Por qué?¿Por educarlos?

—Por la manera en que cuido de ellos. Britania se fue sin decirme cómo cuidar de ellos, sólo murió y nos quedamos con dos pequeños niños —Suspiró tragando ese nudo —Tal vez los golpes no ayuden, pero pienso que es la única manera de fortalecer sus cuerpos.

—Y está rindiendo sus frutos, ellos son fuertes. Cada día crecen más como personas y como países, lo que tú querías. No te arrepientas de tu manera de educarnos, nos ayudas, sobretodo a Alice, que es más sensible, la estás haciendo fuerte, de sentimientos. Cuando sea grande, tengo la sensación de que será igual a ti.

* * *

Pasados unos meses, Brendan y Brian habían notado un mayor cambio en los ingleses, más altos y más fuertes, no sólo Arthur, si no Alice también, pues podían cargar algunos animales pesados y unas cuantas más cosas sin perder el equilibrio, habían adquirido el cuerpo de adolescentes de 14 años de manera rápida. William no tardó en darse cuenta de esto, así que comenzó a exigirles más de su parte, al mismo tiempo, ambos ingleses se daban cuenta de que sus hermanos mayores estaban comenzando a crecer; los músculos que antes no se hacían visibles en Escocia, comenzaban a marcarse, su altura había aumentado, sus rasgos un tanto infantiles habían madurado, así como en Llewellyn, Brendan y Brian.

Esa mañana, William había salido al pueblo en busca de un sastre que confeccionara nuevos vestidos para todos los hermanos, manteniendo siempre la masculinidad en el traje de Alice hasta que ésta decidiera que era tiempo de cambiar a lo que realmente era, una mujer.

Justo antes de alejarse demasiado, prefirió llevar a sus cinco hermanos menores para que se tomaran medidas de sus cuerpos y poder comenzar a hacer los trajes para todos.

En el pueblo, Alice veía como todas las mujeres llevaban vestidos y faldas que las hacían lucir bonitas, por su parte, Arthur veía a los chicos con sus kilt que los hacían ver masculinos y guapos. Al percatarse Brendan de esto, comenzó a idear un color oscuro que viniera a la perfección con el tono de piel de la inglesa, y nada mejor que el verde esmeralda y relieves dorados.

—_Brother, I also want one of those_—Alice señaló un vestido que portaba una joven no mayor a diecisiete años en color rojo y verde —¿Puedo tener uno? —Al percatarse la inglesa que la joven veía a su hermano, ésta frunció el ceño —¿Por qué te mira?¡Venimos al pueblo a buscar a un sastre, no mujeres!

—Si así lo deseas, está bien, pero luego no quiero que vayas a llorarme con que no te sientes cómoda con el vestido —Escuchar el reclamo de la bretona, causó en el escocés una risa cínica —¡Puede mirarme quien desee, mocosa! Me mira porque soy apuesto, y ella no está tan…

Alice dio un punta pie en la rodilla del pelirrojo, mientras los demás evitaban no reír por la manera tan particular que tenía la chica de demostrar sus celos.

—¡Vuelves a golpearme y te va a ir mal! —William jaló del brazo a Alice, acercándola hasta unos tres centímetros de su rostro, ésta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido fijamente, sin inmutarse por la acción. Sólo sonrió ladina, en forma de burla.

—Será mejor que sigamos avanzando, o nos tomará toda la mañana aquí y Alice aún tiene cosas que hacer en casa —Agregó Llewellyn evitando la pelea.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, el sastre los atendió gustoso, pues conocía a William desde hacía tanto tiempo que dejaba el trabajo que hacía sólo para atender al pelirrojo. Los menores observaban con curiosidad cada tela que había ahí, tocándolas para sentir las texturas que éstas tenían.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de una semana sin nada extraordinario, sólo las clases de literatura de los chicos, que eran proporcionadas por Llewellyn, al mismo tiempo que Irlanda y Escocia se encargaban de sus asuntos de países, luego se invertían roles, William se encargaba de los niños y Llewellyn se encargaba de sus asuntos, por lo tanto, los chicos sólo atendían sus asuntos de país durante las noches.

Ese día Alice practicaba arpa con Brendan, Arthur por su parte había salido al río a cazar con William, Llewellyn y Brian. A Alice le había parecido curioso que el extraño francés no se hubiera aparecido durante un buen tiempo, aunque esto lo pensaba porque quería conocer más países que no fueran sus hermanos, y hasta ahora, el único al que había conocido era al francés.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Brendan se había percatado que Alice no seguía las notas como él las indicaba, razón por la cual le lanzó una piedra pequeña a la cabeza, burlón.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! _Why you struck me, idiot?! _—Alice frunció el ceño, lanzándole una piedra más grande en la pierna.

—No me estabas mostrando interés, tenía que llamar tu atención de alguna forma —Brendan comenzó a sonreír, tomando una piedra pequeña.

—¡¿Y no pudiste gritarme?! —Alice sonrió también, mientras sus pecas se juntaban sobre sus mejillas —Eres un idiota.

—Y tu una nena consentida por William.

—Yo no soy una nena consentida, el consentido es Arthur.

—No, eres tú. Ayer le pediste a William un nuevo vestido, y ¿Qué te dijo? 'Dos días más y vamos a comprarlo' —Soltó Brendan con sorna —No me sorprendería si un día te nombra la Reina de Escocia y la única heredera de la fortuna de los Kirkland.

Lo que Alice más repudiaba era que le recalcaran en la cara lo consentida que era, sobretodo porque ella siempre había querido igualdad entre ella y su hermano, pero por el motivo de ser mujer, siempre resultaba estar llena de las comodidades que ella deseara. Se lanzó sobre Brendan de manera juguetona, olvidándose por completo del arpa.

Comenzaron a rodar, jalándose el cabello, y dándose pellizcos, gritándose cosas entre ellos. Brendan quedó encima de Alice, mirándola con atención y curiosidad, cada peca y cada centímetro de su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír le dio un beso ligero en los labios, como esos que solían darse siempre, sin intenciones ocultas e inocentes en cada aspecto. Alice no dijo nada, sólo alzó los labios para alcanzar el beso.

En ese momento escucharon varios relinchos, y Brendan se levantó, ayudando a Alice a su vez, volviendo rápidamente a las acciones que hacía unos minutos llevaban a cabo, para evitar tener alguna clase de molestia con sus hermanos.

La sorpresa que ambos Kirkland se llevaron fue grande al ver que en lugar de sus hermanos, había venido de visita el francés, con algunos guardias para verificar que su visita a Escocia fuera segura.

—_Oh! Angleterre! Mon ami! _—Francis extendió los brazos, animado, acercándose a la pequeña —Quiero disculparme por no haber venido por tu casa durante mucho tiempo, pero debes comprender que he estado ocupado con mi patria, como seguramente tú lo estarás con la tuya.

—A ti aquí nadie te invitó —Respondió Brendan con su modo de hermano mayor y celoso activado.

—Vine a traerle unos cuantos obsequios a mi amiga Alice, además, veo que tu cabello está demasiado largo, podría darle un buen corte —¡Y vaya que lo necesitaba! El cabello de la chica casi le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, alrededor de 10 centímetros por encima de éstas, pues se negaba rotundamente a que fueran sus hermanos quienes cortaran su cabello.

—¿Y qué obsequios has traído? —Preguntó Alice, curiosa — Si vas a cortarme el cabello, espero quede lindo, y que sea largo. Aunque le hayas hecho un favor a Arthur hace años cortando su horrendo cabello, a mí no me lo harás, o te lanzaré vivo a un oso.

—Te he traído unos cuantos vestidos, zapatos y faldas con chalecos de piel para ti, estoy seguro que te quedarán preciosos, con sus colores brillantes y bien diseñados —Francis tomó un vestido y lo posó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada —Pero ven a sentarte que te cortaré el cabello —La guardia francesa se alertó al escuchar aquello que el galo había ignorado. Brendan los miró, casi asesinándolos con la mirada.

Alice obedeció mientras Brendan miraba con desconfianza al extranjero. Francis colocó una tela blanca y larga como protectora de las ropas de Alice, masajeó su cabello y lo cepilló quitando todo rastro de nudos. Pidió luego que uno de sus acompañantes le diese las tijeras y la 'masacre' del cabello de la inglesa comenzó.

Probaron tres estilos diferentes a tres alturas diferentes, pero ninguna había agradado a la bretona, tal por el hecho de que este no había cortado más 15 centímetros. Al verse desesperada, Francis cortó el cabello a la altura de la cadera, por unos cinco centímetros debajo de la misma, con un estilo que hacía parecer a su cabello en forma de pico grueso.

Brendan la miró sonriendo de manera ligera, haciendo que un hoyuelo del lado derecho se marcara. Curioso, él poseía el hoyuelo de lado derecho, mientras que Brian poseía el izquierdo.

—_And well? What do you think, Bren?_ —Alice se giró para que el chico la viera —Lindo ¿No?

—En ninguna otra mujer se vería mejor de lo que se ve en ti —Brendan dirigió una mirada al francés —¿Qué vestidos le trajiste a la Coneja?

—¡Oh! Pues verás, son en colores rojo, verde, negro, amarillo y naranja. Fueron los únicos que alcancé luego de que las mujeres hicieran una rebelión por ellas, son de los que la nobleza usa en mi país —Se los entregó al irlandés, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no te los pruebas Alice? Entretanto nosotros tomamos algo adentro—Brendan invitó a los chicos a pasar, porque sería descortés que después de un largo viaje sólo para llevar regalos a los Kirkland, no se tomara la molestia de invitarles a comer o beber.

Inglaterra se fue a la habitación a medirse los vestidos, quedándose con el rojo sobre y regresó escaleras abajo. Cuando bajó se pudo percatar de que sus cinco hermanos estaban reunidos bebiendo vino y mirando algunas de las cosas que el galo había traído para la familia que meses atrás le había amenazado con desangrarlo. Cosas olvidadas por el chico.

Alice se detuvo pensando en si realmente debía o no bajar con el vestido y puesto, no se sentía cómoda usando moda francesa, pero después de todo era un regalo, y por más que viniera de alguien que no te agradaba, no dejaba de ser un regalo.

—… Aunque no estaba muy seguro, al final resultó y mis reyes se sintieron tan orgullosos que colgaron la cabeza del vena… —El carraspeo de la chica interrumpió la plática entre el escocés y el francés. Todos la veían con estupefacción, aquel cuerpo que apenas comenzaba a formarse se veía espléndido enfundado en terciopelo rojo.

—_And well?_...—Preguntó como si lo hiciera al aire, un tanto avergonzada con aquello.

—_Is dóigh linn tú ag féachaint go hálainn(4) _—Contestaron los irlandeses, sonriendo.

—_Iawn 'n glws, chwaer(5)_— Soltó Llewellyn.

—Lo mismo que dijeron los pecosos, te ves bonita —Soltaron William y Arthur al mismo tiempo.

—Me parece que si lo ajustáramos de la cintura, probablemente te quede mejor, pero no por eso luces menos bonita —Se acercó a la chica y se colocó detrás de ella, tomando las pequeñas sobras del vestido, ajustándolo —¿Lo ves?

Alice subió a medirse cada uno de los vestidos, a los cuales les faltaban unos cuantos ajustes. Luego enseñó a trenzarse el cabello a ella y a sus hermanos, pues con el aún largo cabello de Alice, a ella le costaría peinarse.

Como la tarde ya era avanzada y era peligroso para que los extranjeros viajaran, William ofreció que se quedaran a dormir al menos esa noche. Mientras Alice se encargaba de la cena, Francis seguía sacando los obsequios que había traído a los chicos y algunas decoraciones para la casa como porcelana y manteles.

Llewellyn indicaba las habitaciones a los cuatro guardias y a Francis, Arthur estaba abajo afilando las flechas y el hacha, los irlandeses acomodaban la mesa y William leía unos documentos y una carta que había sido enviada de Inglaterra en manos francesas, que había sido encubierta por todo aquel desfile de regalos.

Arthur se había dado cuenta del ceño fruncido y la mueca de molestia en el rostro del escocés, lo que dijera el documento que traía entre manos, lo había puesto de mal humor, tanto que había salido durante minutos para respirar.

No pronunció palabra al entrar a la casa en lo que Alice servía la comida, mirándolo con curiosidad sin interrumpir sus acciones. Llamó a todos a la mesa, ordenando que Alice y Arthur se sentaran a sus costados.

—_Jeune William_ —Habló el francés de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. William lo miró, ordenando con la mirada que continuara —Dentro de algunas semanas, habrá una fiesta importante en mi país y quisiera que me acompañaran tus hermanos, Arthur y Alice.

—¿Perdón? —William exclamó arqueando una ceja —Yo no puedo decirte sí o no si ellos no me dan una respuesta —Miró a los chicos —¿Ustedes quieren ir?

—Yo no tengo problema, me gustaría conocer más gente —Alice habló mirando a Arthur.

—Si Alice quiere ir, yo iré, además, será bueno para nosotros.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó el galo —¿Irán a la fiesta en mi país? Yo me encargaré de venir y de traerlos para que no haya ninguna clase de disgusto. Además, mis reyes se encargaran de su hospedaje y sus vestimentas —Agregó emocionado.

—_Listen, I'm going to warn you_—Soltó el escocés —Si algo les llega a pasar a estos dos en tu casa o en el viaje, ya sea de ida o de vuelta, yo mismo me voy a encargar de darte una muerte lenta. Y no me importa lo que siga después ¿Comprendes?

El francés asintió lentamente, asustado, mientras los guardias lo miraban, como asegurándole con la mirada que nada les pasaría a los menores.

El sol se ocultó por completo, dejando lugar a la luna y a las estrellas. Todos procedieron a las habitaciones asignadas en la gran casa, Alice se encargaba de limpiar los trastos sucios y Arthur de acomodar las cosas en la cocina cuando le platicó lo que había visto de William, su expresión y su actitud al leer el documento. Alice le contó cuando había visto que un guardia entregaba el mismo documento a William, cuidando de que ninguno de los hermanos menores lo viera, lo cual a ambos le pareció extraño.

* * *

William pensaba en su habitación respecto al asunto del que se hablaba en la carta enviada directamente a él, gracias a esto no pudo conciliar el sueño, y escuchando ruidos en la habitación que se encontraba frente a la de él que era la de los ingleses, decidió verificar que estuvieran bien, tanto cotilleo en susurros le intrigaba.

Se levantó a ver a los chicos, encontrándose en la habitación a Llewellyn con los rubios, que hablaban tranquilamente. Tocó la puerta dos veces avisando de su entrada, a lo cual los chicos al verlo le saludaron con una pequeña sonrisa. Llamó al galés con la mirada ordenando que le siguiera a la sala, éste obedeció y siguió a su hermano, despidiéndose de sus pequeños hermanos con un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Una vez en la sala, William se cercioró de que ninguno de los menores los había seguido hasta ahí y se sentó frente al menor de ojos aguamarina.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa William? Los niños están preocupados, me acaban de decir que te vieron muy indiferentes.

—Ha llegado una carta de parte del Rey inglés —El mayor entregó la carta al chico —Quiere que uno de los dos vaya a Inglaterra, por dos meses, pero no sé a quién mandar, eso es lo que me tiene tan preocupado. Ambos siempre viajan juntos y ahora no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar. Creo que es mejor mandar a Arthur.

—Justo iba a decirte que era mejor que enviáramos a Arthur, Alice puede quedarse y avanzar en la caza a caballo —Agregó Llwewllyn.

—Aunque me gustaría mandarlos a los dos para ver cómo se desenvuelven allá. Poco tiempo pasan en Inglaterra que no sé cómo vayan a tratarlos sus gobernantes.

—En eso tienes razón, no vayan a darles una mala jugada.

—Y también para que se desembaracen de mí y no se acostumbren más a tenerme.

—¿Entonces sí vas a abandonarnos? —Arthur había aparecido en la sala sin que los mayores pudieran notarlo —Ya se lo había planteado a Alice desde la cena, pero ella estaba empeñada en que no lo harías.

—¿No te he enseñado a no andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas? Vete a dormir, ahora no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo —Reprendió William, fastidiado.

—Sólo quiero saber si vas a hacerlo o no. Algo tengo que decirle a Alice porque la dejé con inquietud de saber si nos ibas a dejar.

—Pues sí, mocoso, los voy a dejar en Inglaterra para que ya no me molesten más. Lo único que hacen es dar problemas. Pero no sólo yo los dejaré, también sus otros hermanos —Respondió Escocia sin mirar a Arthur, ahora se dedicaba a atender algunos papeles de su nación.

—Perfecto. Buenas noches.

—Arthur… —Llewellyn llamó, pero el menor hizo caso omiso —No vas a cambiar nunca y a la próxima habla por ti. El león cree que todos son de su condición.

Y dicho esto Llewellyn, se retiró a su pieza, siguiendo a unos cuantos pasos a Arthur. Al entrar éste a su habitación, su hermana lo recibió un tanto angustiada, le dijo las cosas tal y como William se las había dicho a él, pero Alice negaba esa cruel verdad. Llewellyn, que se encontraba en la puerta, había escuchado la desesperación con la que la menor lo negaba, al mismo tiempo que rompía en un llanto apenas audible.

* * *

A primera hora del día siguiente, los extranjeros se alistaban para salir de regreso a sus tierras natales, en lo que los guardias preparaban el carruaje, Francis terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles para el viaje que harían los ingleses a tierras francesas en unas semanas, y hablaba unas cosas con William.

Luego de la partida de los franceses, Alice regresó a la sala y se puso a practicar arpa, sin dignarse a cocinar el desayuno para sus hermanos. Arthur y ella habían amanecido más inexpresivos y fríos que de costumbre, paseando de un lado a otro por la casa de piedra, ignorando sus deberes.

Escocia, al darse cuenta de que el desayuno no se había servido, ordenó a Alice que lo preparara, pero esta siguió con su práctica del instrumento y Arthur se había puesto a leer. Al ver que ninguno reaccionaba a la orden del mayor, Brian ordenó a Alice que cocinara, ella se levantó de su lugar sin pronunciar alguna palabra y se dirigió a la cocina.

Arthur seguía leyendo, ignorando por completo a William y sus acciones, Brendan y Brian lucían desubicados a la actitud insolente de los ingleses, pero Llewellyn sabía la razón y pronto hizo saberla a los irlandeses, quienes se sorprendieron por la frialdad con la que había respondido William.

Alice sólo se dignó a pronunciar el nombre de Arthur a la mesa, los otros lo siguieron. La bretona sirvió con cuidado el plato de Arthur. A Llewellyn, Brendan y Brian se los dejó de mala gana. William se encontraba revisando unos cuantos papeles más por lo cual no se había fijado del todo en la manera entregada a los chicos. Alice le arrebató los papeles y, prácticamente le aventó el plato a la mesa, de mala gana, lo cual hizo enfurecer al mayor.

—¡Ven acá, infeliz! —El pelirrojo la tomó de un brazo derecho con fuerza, mirándola con furia —¡Pide perdón a tus hermanos y a mí ahora mismo por lo que hiciste!

—¡¿Y si no lo hago qué?!¡¿Vas a pegarme?! —Alice frunció el entrecejo —No te tengo miedo, Escocia, además, aprende a vivir sin mí, porque yo no soy tu sirvienta, idiota— William le dio una bofetada que resonó en el comedor e hizo que un hilo de sangre saliera de boca de la chica. Ésta, con la mano libre alcanzó el plato y lo tiró al suelo, mientras los demás la veían anonadados.

—¡Última vez que me llamas idiota, maldita bastarda! —El mayor de llenó de ira y la llevó afuera, en donde la pateó, golpeó y abofeteó sin remordimiento alguno.

A pesar de eso, Alice daba pelea y cada que podía, lo pateaba o le daba una bofetada. Arthur no tardó en echársele encima al pelirrojo y darle de golpes en la cara, sin que los demás se dieran el tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Arthur no!¡Ven acá! —Alice jaló del brazo a su hermano, pero éste se zafó de manera fácil —_Arthur please! Enough! _—Y esto no era para menos, la furia con la que Arthur lo golpeaba era mucha que el mayor soltaba sangre por la boca y la nariz.

—¡Ya me cansé de que te golpee cada que él desee! —Alice lo jalaba de las ropas, tratando de alejarlo, pero William colocó una mano sobre las manos del chico, haciendo que la bretona se asustara.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, imbécil bueno para nada! —Los papeles se invirtieron y el pelirrojo se colocó sobre el chico, golpeándolo sin cuidado a ver en dónde pegaba, sólo se dejaba llevar por su enojo.

—_William! Stop!_ —Alice jalaba ahora la ropa de William, pero Brian la haló hacia él por la cintura y la mantuvo firme con todas sus fuerzas, pues ésta se retorcía tratando de zafarse.

—_Rydych yn mynd i ladd!(6) _—Brendan y Llewellyn alejaron al escocés del chico, que parecía no responder a los gritos de Alice.

Ésta de alguna manera se zafó de los brazos irlandeses y corrió hasta donde su hermano, se colocó con él y comenzó a quitarle los rastros de sangre que tenía encima y éste reaccionaba poco a poco. Alice le ayudó a incorporarse mientras besaba sus mejillas con desesperación y William los veía cansado.

—¡Espero estés satisfecho! —Alice se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos —¡Y si voy a disculparme, va a ser con ellos, no contigo!

Ambos ingleses se fueron con dificultad a la casa, en donde Alice curó todas y cada una de las heridas que tenía el inglés y él lo hacía con ella, restringiendo todo pase a los mayores que intentaban curarlos, pero su orgullo inglés nadie lograba quebrarlo, razón por la cual Alice no se había dignado a pedir una disculpa a alguno de los mayores.

* * *

Durante unos días todo el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, pero poco a poco se habían relajado, sin embargo los gemelos ingleses no olvidaban aquel casi homicidio a uno de ellos y William se seguía manteniendo firme y agresivo con los chicos, exigiéndoles un esfuerzo cada vez mayor.

Éstos se fortalecían cada vez más, pues se veían obligados a correr distancias largas, si no también a cargar animales pesador, provocar osos y huir de ellos para que al final terminaran asesinándolos, un oso por los dos ingleses, con los cuales William mandaba a hacer algún abrigo para los chicos.

* * *

**Traducciones c:**

_1.-Coinín, teacht anseo: _Coneja, ven aquí

2.- _Ach William! : _¡Pero William!

_3.-Beth yn eich barn chi, William?: _¿En qué piensas, William?

_4.-Is dóigh linn tú ag féachaint go hálainn: _Creemos que te ves hermosa.

_5.-Iawn 'n glws, chwaer: _Muy bonita, hermana.

_6.-Rydych yn mynd i ladd!:_ ¡Lo vas a matar!

* * *

**He terminado el capítulo dos. Les pido una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, se me había ido la inspiración con roles(?) Y por unos asuntos en mi casa que me ocuparon todo el día, además de la reparación de mi computadora, pero aquí está. **

**¿Avances? No c: ¿Reviews? Quizá si no me odian(?)**

**Anyway, que tengan bonita mañana/tarde/noche**

**Ciao~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola, tomatitos! Sé que merezco patadas y golpes con scones, pero tengo excusas para haber tardado, tales como asuntos familiares y falta de inspiración. Vale, se me ocurrió que tal vez podía tener un soundtrack like a movie. Estarán marcadas con números entre barras diagonales.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, si no a Himayura, yo sólo los tomé prestados para cometer locura. **

**Disclaimer II: Las canciones que acá aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes c: **

* * *

Soundtrack:

1.-Scotland the brave, canción de Gaita.

2.-Want U Back: Cher Lloyd.

3.- Les Collines (Never wanna leave): Alizée.

4.-. watch?v=Ffvy9pM-iHU

Only Teardrops: Emmelie De Forest.

5.- Dulce locura: La Oreja de Van Gogh.

6.- Last of the Wilds- Nightwish.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

* * *

/1/

William se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa con la gaita, disfrutando del melodioso sonido que ésta producía. Brendan, Brian, Llewellyn y Arthur habían salido de caza mientras Alice se quedaba para hacer los deberes y William se quedaba a descansar. El sonido de la gaita llegó hasta oídos de Alice, quien se aproximó a llegar a la ventana para ver la manera en que el mayor tocaba tan exquisito instrumento. Uno de los anillos que la menor poseía se resbaló de su dedo medio, haciendo que este cayera en la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien inmediatamente elevó su vista al cielo, en búsqueda de la dueña de tal joya. Al verla, frunció el ceño.

—¡Ven acá, Inglaterra! —El grito no era un llamado de atención, si no, uno que incitaba a la joven a que fuera en búsqueda del mayor.

Sin perder un segundo, Inglaterra atravesó el pasillo, corriendo por las escaleras y tropezando por las mismas. Milagrosamente y a pesar de los pequeños rasguños que había en su rostro, nada grave ocurrió con alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Se sacudió la ropa y con paso apresurado se encontró con el mayor, que la vio con curiosidad.

—_I'm here! _—Al percatarse de la gran interrogante en el rostro del mayor, Alice respondió de lo más tranquila —Descuida, sólo algunos rasguños moviendo los muebles.

—¿O será que te caíste de las escaleras? Porque eres tan idiota que eso sería fiable — William agregó volviendo a tocar la gaita, mientras que con la mirada indicaba a la menor a sentarse en un tronco. Alice miraba fascinada, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba una mueca de aburrimiento, sus ojos siempre sabían como delatar sus pensamientos, los ojos más expresivos de los Kirkland. Escocia leyó en sus ojos la manera en que miraba con admiración aquellos movimientos manuales en el puntero y como su vista se dirigía al soplador y a la boquilla. William se detuvo unos instantes y respiró —_What you see?_

—¿Me enseñas a tocar la gaita? —Cuestionó la bretona. Escocia miró fijamente los ojos de la chica. Ésta frunció el ceño, ejerciendo una clase de presión en el mayor —Quiero que me enseñes, así como me obligaste a aprender a tocar el arpa.

—No me hables de esa forma —William jaló del brazo a Alice y le entregó la gaita, acomodando sus manos —Coloca tus labios en la boquilla, toma aire y sopla— Alice comenzó a hacer eso, mientras William movía los dedos de la menor conforme la melodía lo indicaba. Las manos le temblaban al obtener aquel instrumento tan preciado para su hermano mayor, por el cual a veces ella era reemplazada, por su parte, William sonreía a sus adentros —Repítelo de nuevo, hasta que tú sola puedas hacerlo.

—¿Y si la melodía no fluye como lo hace contigo? —Preguntó Inglaterra entornando los ojos —Seguro vas a burlarte de mí, desgraciado.

—No te saldrá al primer intento que hagas tú sola, necesitas práctica y constancia. A mí me sale ya debido al tiempo que llevo tocando la gaita, algún día quizá llegues a mi nivel —William rió ante el último apelativo, mas que a insulto, sonaba a una palabra requerida a modo de juego —No voy a burlarme, sólo quiero que lo intentes. Es más fácil tocar la gaita que el arpa.

Alice comenzó conforme William indicaba dónde posicionar sus dedos y cuando quitarlos del puntero, sentía una clase de energía recorrerle la sangre, la misma que lo había hecho cuando asesinaron al oso. Practicó la canción hasta que se la hubo aprendido, sin emitir queja, Escocia enseñó otra más e Inglaterra hizo sonar las canciones aprendidas.

—¿Qué canción toqué primero? —La bretona preguntó sentada en el tronco, observando a su hermano sentarse a su lado —Fue una canción muy corta, para las canciones que tú tocas.

—Se llama _Skye Boat Song_, la segunda se llama _Scotland the brave_ —La menor alzó una ceja sonrió ladina —¿Qué? Tengo que enseñarte algo que te recuerde lo grandioso y valiente que soy.

—Sí claro, cómo no —Dejó la gaita en las piernas del mayor y se levantó de ahí —Que tengas buena suerte, grandioso hermano mayor —Se inclinó para tomar la capa, pero William la detuvo y le dio un beso en la frente. La menor se sorprendió, sin embargo no dijo nada y se fue.

* * *

/2/

Los otros hermanos habían llegado al pasar de unas dos horas luego de la pequeña lección de gaita de Alice, todos la buscaban para que preparara la comida, pero la rubia no aparecía por ningún lugar. Imaginaron que tal vez estaría en el establo, así que fueron a buscarla, sin embargo, tampoco apareció y William se molestó.

—¡¿En dónde demonios se mete ésa niña?! —Pateó una roca, dando vueltas alrededor con una mano en la boca y otra en jarra.

—_Old Rowley isn't here, Will_ —Apuntó Arthur, buscando a los alrededores al caballo perteneciente a su hermana —Tal vez debe haber salido a buscarnos.

—¿Dijo a dónde iría? —Preguntó Llewellyn, William negó.

—No, sólo dijo 'Qué tengas buena suerte, hermano mayor' y se fue, pero no dijo a dónde, así que creí que iría adentro a preparar todo para la comida —Al terminar de decir eso, se marchó de las caballerizas, escuchando el relinchar de un caballo. —Alguien llegó, vamos a ver de quién se trata.

Los cinco hermanos caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, encontrando a la chica sacando algunos víveres de la maleta de cuero que llevaba el caballo, al ver a sus hermanos reunidos, saludó. William frunció el ceño aún en su lugar, obligando con la mirada a la chica a entrar a la casa, asegurándole un buen regaño. Alice miró a su hermano mayor desconcertada, pero obedeciendo la orden, con las cosas que llevaba en mano.

Los chicos se sentaron en la sala, Alice en las escaleras y William caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chica con fastidio.

—Ya Will, dime qué hice, en serio. No hice nada —Alice se puso a golpear el suelo con las plantas de los pies, siguiendo un ritmo imaginario —_… I want you back.._

—¿Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar qué es lo que has hecho? —Escocia la miró molesto, la menor respondió con un '_Yes'_ —¡Te largaste sin decir a dónde y tus hermanos estaban preocupados!

—Y hambrientos —Agregó Brian gracioso.

—¡Y hambrientos! —William al escuchar lo que había dicho el irlandés, lo miró molesto.

—¿Sin decir a dónde? —Alice frunció el ceño a modo de pregunta —Claro que lo dije, cuando tomé la capa dije 'Voy al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, trataré de no tardar para la comida' ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —La bretona abrió grandes los ojos —¡Incluso me dijiste 'Con cuidado' cuando me iba!

—…—El pelirrojo desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, ahora lo recordaba todo. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no recordó mucho —¡Pero pudiste haberlo repetido!

—¡Creí que me habías escuchado! —Inglaterra hizo un puchero, posó su barbilla en su mano, que a la vez estaba sobre su rodilla —Tengo hambre.

—_Táimid go léir ocras. Téigh go dtí bia a ullmhú(1)_ —Ordenó Brendan —Y William, creo que tú debiste decirnos que la Coneja había salido al pueblo, nos hubiéramos evitado media hora de pérdida de tiempo.

Escocia miró a los menores con una ceja arqueada, como si lo que había dicho el irlandés no tuviera importancia para él. La rubia se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras los demás hermanos le ayudaban y William continuaba tocando la gaita, como si no hubiera mañana. Alice comenzó a golpear algunas cosas en la cocina en medida que escuchaba las notas de la gaita, creando junto con William ritmos de pegajosos.

* * *

/3/

—¿Alguien ha visto a Alice? —Preguntó Arthur a sus hermanos que atendían sus asuntos de países, pero ninguno respondió —Oigan, les hice una pregunta ¿Acaso no me escuchan?

—Creo que estaba en tu habitación recogiendo sus cosas —Llewellyn respondió al menor —Me pidió que le ayudara a mover su baúl a la pieza que Will le dio.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque es una mujer y está creciendo, es obvio que quiere tener su privacidad, por eso Arth —Terminó Brian —Además, William quería que ella tuviera su propio espacio, en el cual sentirse cómoda y en el cual hacer toda clase de cosas que ella quiera sin que tenga miedo a tú entres sin avisar.

—Así que ve a ayudarla a mover las cosas que necesite, Arthur —William ordenó mientras entraba a la sala —Y llévale esto, dile que se lo mando yo.

—Muy bien, ayudaré a mi hermana con lo que necesite —Dicho esto, Arthur se retiró a la habitación de la chica.

Entró a la habitación con mucho cuidado para causar alguna clase de susto a su hermana si tenía la fortuna de que ésta estuviera de espaldas a la puerta, y en efecto, la joven estaba ahí de espalda cambiando su ropa, su espalda era todo lo que Arthur podía ver. Se quedó ahí unos minutos, observándola.

Muchas ocasiones antes había visto a su hermana casi desnuda, pero en esa ocasión le había parecido mucho más hermosa que nunca. Su piel parecía hecha de terciopelo, tan blanca y con los hombros cubiertos en pecas que la hacían lucir más atractiva que nunca. Alice se giró al sentir la vista de su hermano sobre sí, provocando que un grito de espanto saliera de su boca, cubriera su busto y Arthur cerrara la puerta con rapidez entretanto el color subía a sus rostros.

Los hermanos mayores subieron al instante de escuchar el grito, encontrando a Arthur pegado a la puerta, con las manos extendidas a los lados y sus mejillas rebosantes en un color rojo. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, William apartó con brusquedad al menor y Brian entró al cuarto que pronto pertenecería al bretón.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Preguntó Brendan parándose frente a él, en la pared —Estoy seguro que no gritó sólo porque vio una cucaracha, sobretodo porque estás ruborizado.

—¡L-les juro que no le hice nada!¡Sólo entré y… —Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar más color, mientras sus ojos se dilataban al recordar la situación de su hermana.

—_A wnaethoch chi weld ei noeth?(2)_ —Preguntó Llewellyn un poco alarmado.

—No… Bueno —William arqueó la ceja izquierda y Arthur tragó saliva —¡Sólo vi su espalda!

—Ah, no pasa nada entonces —William le restó importancia al asunto, pensando que no era nada de lo cual preocuparse, pero Llewellyn lo miró con desdén —Volvamos abajo a preparar la cena.

—Pero hoy es _Lughnasadh[1]_ —Objetó Arthur.

—Justamente por eso, preparemos algunas cosas. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que Alice fue al pueblo a comprar cosas. Con el festival, todo lo que había seguro se iba a agotar.

* * *

/4/

Los Kirkland habían dejado sus labores en la cocina apenas hacía unas horas para ir a bañarse al río, y regresar a alistarse para tan importante festival. Los cinco chicos ya estaban en la parte de afuera de la casa terminando con los últimos detalles mientras el sol se ocultaba poco a poco y traspasaba a la habitación de la menor.

_—Alice, hurry up! _—Gritó William desde el patio a la habitación de la chica. La puerta se abrió dando paso a su hermana, que llevaba el cabello en dos trenzas desenfadadas, adornado con una corona de flores silvestres. Una falda verde, blusa blanca y un pequeño corsé de piel a conjunto con las zapatillas.

—¿Qué dicen?¿Es demasiado? —Preguntó a sus hermanos, éstos la veían sonrientes, negando —Entonces estoy perfecta.

—¡Ven!¡Vamos a tocar algo! —Brendan tomó de la muñeca a su hermana, que tomó el arpa y él tomaba la flauta.

Los chicos comenzaron a cantar, William los observaba con tranquilidad, con una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa. Miraba a Alice de arriba abajo, recordando cuando apenas era una pequeña bebé, hacía unos años. Cuando Alice se percató de la mirada sonrió, amontonando sus pecas sobre los pómulos y haciendo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran.

El atardecer dio paso a una noche tan negra con una luna llena tan grande que las estrellas que la rodeaban eran pequeños puntos sin importancia. Los chicos tocaban música, cantaban y bailaban alrededor del fuego que iluminaba sus pálidas pieles.

Arthur y Alice bailaban tomados de las manos, girando sin alguna clase de coordinación y de manera infantil mientras Brendan y Brian tocaban arpa y flauta; Llewellyn un improvisado tambor. Alice de pronto se soltó comenzando a correr hacía la pradera, en dónde se veía el pueblo al pie de la colina. Una extraña energía le recorrió la sangre, haciendo que comenzara a bailar con más pasión aún, girando brincando y sonriendo alrededor del fuego.

William comenzó a sacar algunos amuletos, para acercarse al fuego y quedarse unos minutos observándolo, mientras sus dedos recorrían los dos amuletos.

Alice brincaba cantando al ritmo de la música que sus hermanos tocaban.

Escocia, al terminar de hacer lo que hacía, se acercó a su hermana para tranquilizarla, pero ésta le tomó de las manos, comenzando a girar descontroladamente, esa no era Alice, definitivamente no lo era para los Kirkland. Sus manos tiritaban y su sonrisa parecía querer doblegar en cualquier momento, pero parecía que no era ningún impedimento para que Inglaterra siguiera bailando.

—Necesito que te tranquilices, tengo algo que darles a tu hermano y a ti —William habló mientras Alice asentía, más calmada ya —Ven conmigo.

Irlanda y Gales sabían qué era lo que sería entregado a los menores, avivaron más el fuego que parecía querer extinguirse. Brendan se acercó a Alice para limpiar el sudor de su frente y poner un poco de agua sobre su cuello y su tórax.

—_Arthur, mynd gyda William(3)_— Ordenó el galés, quien se sentó frente a los chicos irlandeses, observando a los ingleses y al escocés. Escocia sentó a los menores en donde el fuego aún pudiera alcanzar a iluminar sus ojos. Colocó sobre Arthur uno de los amuletos y el siguiente sobre Alice.

—_Cad_ _a cheapann tú a tugadh dóibh, Llewellyn?(4)_ —Preguntaron ambos irlandeses al unísono.

—No lo sé, seguramente algo especial para él y que le recuerda a los chicos.

En efecto, William había regalado un _Awen[2]_ a cada uno, símbolo que siempre le recordaba a ellos. A los Irlandeses en su momento había regalado un _Nudo de Dara[3] _mientras que a Llewellyn obsequiaba un _wuivre[4]_.

Los ingleses y el escocés regresaron a su lugar, pero Alice rápidamente se desvío a la casa, tardando unos minutos en regresar con un pequeño bolso entre las manos y la gaita. Sacó de él cinco _Nudos Perenne[5]_ que entregó a cada uno de sus hermanos, diciendo una clase de palabras en susurros que ninguno pudo comprender.

Cuando terminó, se sentó junto a los chicos en un tronco. El silencio reinaba hasta que Llewellyn comenzó a tocar la flauta y Arthur golpeaba el tronco con las manos, pronto se unió William con un suave sonido de gaita. Brendan con el arpa y Brian con un tambor.

Alice se levantó de nueva cuenta, como hipnotizada por la música iniciando a mover las caderas de un lado a otro lentamente, comenzando luego a bailar y a dar giros con pequeños saltitos.

—_The sky is red tonight, we're on the edge tonight _— Las piernas y pies descalzos de la bretona se levantaban del suelo con gran delicadeza, como si se tratara de una danza gitana —_How many time can we win and lose?! How many times can we breake the rules between us?! Only teardrops! _—Alice giraba con las manos abiertas en la parte más fuerte de la melodía. El viento se intensificó, haciendo que varias hojas de roble comenzaran a danzar a su ritmo— _How many times do we have to fight?! How many times 'till we get it right?! Only teardrops!_

—_An bhfuil a bhraitheann sé go maith?(5)_ —Preguntó Brian a Brendan en susurros mientras veían a Alice bailar sin parar y con una pasión que antes no habían visto —Seguramente le picó un insecto raro.

—No estás acostumbrado a vela bailar así, por eso es extraño, así que déjala bailar tranquila —Brendan observó a Escocia, que se encontraba tocando la gaita con el nudo que Alice le había obsequiado entre las manos, con la mirada siguiendo a su hermana menor —El que realmente me preocupa ahora es él —Dirigió su mirada al escocés —Está perdido.

El viento comenzaba a soplar más reacio, formado pequeños remolinos de hojas que rodearon a la bretona, William sonrió, los demás lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

—_Greenman[6]_ está bailando con Alice —Soltó Arthur, a lo que los demás asintieron.

La rubicunda se quedó de pie por casi dos minutos sin hacer alguna clase de acción, dejando que el viento danzara a su alrededor; segundos después cayó desvanecida al suelo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Alice había amanecido sin ninguna noción de lo había ocurrido la noche anterior, al menos no luego de la cena y de la entrega de los amuletos por parte de Escocia a los ingleses y mucho menos recordaba la manera en la que había bailado.

Una fiebre alta predominaba el cuerpo de la inglesa, al igual que un terrible dolor de cabeza. Le dolía la espalda, pero sobretodo las piernas. Se incorporó en el respaldo de la cama, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza, la horrenda sensación de punzadas y de mareos la cansaba demasiado.

Como pudo, se levantó de la cama y anduvo por el pasillo aferrada de las paredes hasta llegar a las escaleras y descender por las mismas hasta la parte baja de la casa. La casa se encontraba silenciosa, a excepción de los ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

Caminó con lentitud hasta el lugar a causa de los constantes mareos que estaba sufriendo que había sido verdadero milagro el hecho de que no hubiera caído rodando por las escaleras.

—_Coinín! _—Gritó Irlanda casi horrorizado soltando las cosas que cargaba en las manos para correr a cargar a su hermana y llevarla al sofá —¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí abajo?!

El grito logró llegar a la cocina haciendo que los mayores dejaran sus quehaceres y se apresuraran a llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban el irlandés y la inglesa.

—Vine a preparar la comida, deben estar hambrientos —La voz de Inglaterra era ronca, al punto en que algunas partes de la oración no llegaban a completarse.

—¿Preparar la comida? —Inquirió Arthur —¿Acaso has escuchado tu voz? No puedes hacer eso, lo que necesitas es descansar que luces horrible. —Brian le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Arthur.

—Deja de comportarte como si fuera a morir, estoy bien. Un ligero dolor de cabeza y un poco de fiebre no van a matarme —Contestó la bretona como si fuera lo más normal —Gracias por el cumplido, Arth, a las chicas nos encantan —Protestó con sarcasmo.

—Como sea, Alice, no vas a cocinar y listo. No insistas —Ordenó Escocia —Déjame llevarte a tu pieza para que descanses.

El pelirrojo tomó a la menor en brazos, sintiendo la alta temperatura de sus piernas y de su cuerpo. Observó las mejillas de la rubia: teñidas de carmín.

—Llewellyn, tráeme ropa limpia de Alice, voy a salir —William aún no bajaba a la chica.

—En seguida vuelvo.

—¿Tan mal está para que debas llevarla al pueblo? —Cuestionó Brian.

—Sólo tócale una pierna y dime si no está mal —El irlandés obedeció, abriendo grandes los ojos al tacto de la pierna de la chica.

—_I've already told you that I'm fine _—Alice reprendió a los chicos —Están armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Un vaso de agua de 10 pies de altura —Agregó Brendan mientras Llewellyn se acercaba.

—Aquí está ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—No, porque no iremos a ningún lado —Soltó Inglaterra —Estoy bien.

—Cállate, Inglaterra. Estás jodidamente enferma —Reprendió William —Llewellyn irá conmigo, cuando regrese, la comida espero que la comida esté casi terminada —Decretó el pelirrojo saliendo de la casa con la inglesa en brazos, enfurruñada.

—¿Cuánto van a tardar? —Preguntó el inglés —Para calcular cuándo comenzar a prepararla y que esté caliente.

—No tardaremos más de una cuarenta minutos. Preparen una sopa de pollo a Alice, por favor —Ordenó Llewellyn saliendo de la casa.

* * *

—¿Quieres que entre contigo al agua o prefieres entrar sola? —Preguntó William.

—Prefiero que me lleves a casa.

—No comiences, Alice —Se quejó Gales —William, yo me voy a la casa, Alice se va a poner insoportable y mejor ayudo en la cocina a los chicos.

—_Okay _—Escocia consintió —Y prepara bien la sopa de Alice, que sea una olla grande.

El galés se alejó del lugar dejando solos a los hermanos. Alice seguía sentada en una piedra con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, impasible. Escocia se quitó el chaleco, la camisa y el calzado, quedando con los pantalones puestos, observando en todo momento a su hermana.

—Inglaterra por favor, entra al agua, quiero que te recuperes de una buena vez porque yo no quiero volver a cocinar. —Comentó mientras entraba al agua y se sumergía.

—_I won't _—Alice alzó la barbilla y la giró, cerrando los ojos —Te dije que me sentía bien.

William emergió del agua, acercándose a Alice de manera furtiva y tomándola de la cintura para atraerla al agua consigo.

—_Bloody hell, Scotland! _—Gritó la inglesa mientras se aferraba al cuello de su hermano, entretanto el pelirrojo reía —Para de reírte, a mí no me causó ninguna jodida gracia.

—Aquí estaremos un buen tiempo y para asegurarme que no te irás, iremos a lo profundo —Alice casi palideció al escuchar aquello, definitivamente moriría.

—No lo harás. Te lo ordeno.

—No eres nadie para ordenar —Se mofó Escocia comenzando a caminar a lo más profundo del lago.

/5/

Alice se aferró con fuerza al mayor, no se separaría de él ¿Por qué? No sabía nadar y quizás nunca aprendería. Con una mano, el mayor fue deshaciéndose de las prendas, acercándose a la orilla para dejarlas en ese lugar. Inglaterra se había resignado y agotado a poder regresar a casa que recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos.

El mayor le masajeó la espalda, mojando su cabello y su rostro con cuidado. Sumergió a medio cuerpo a la menor para que el calor se bajara y ella se sintiera mejor. Observó con atención el rostro de su hermana, tan apacible. Sus labios tenían un color cereza que se veían tan exquisitos y las pecas de su rostro se veían aún más atractivas que antes

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó William a la vez que Alice abría los ojos y se incorporaba un poco.

—Mejor que antes. Ya se me han quitado los mareos y el dolor de cabeza —Contestó sonriendo ligeramente —Quiero volver a casa ahora.

—No aún, espera un poco más. Todavía siento tu cuerpo caliente —Escocia quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente contraria, observando con atención las orbes verdes.

Acercó su rostro al de la rubia sin pensarlo, a tal punto de sentir la respiración agitada de la otra. Posó sus labios sobre los de la menor, comenzando a moverlos con cuidado y con los ojos cerrados. Alice seguía el movimiento de los labios ignorando el por qué de tan repentina acción y de por qué comenzaba a gustarle.

Escocia profundizó el beso, introduciendo la lengua lentamente en la cavidad ajena sin ser demasiado brusco, llevando a Inglaterra contra una roca para poder besarla tanto como él quisiera. Pasó de sus labios al cuello, Alice reparaba en lo que sucedía y comenzó a moverse de manera rebelde.

—¿Esto es correcto?

—_I- I don't know, Alice _—Respondió el pelirrojo, patidifuso —Sólo… Fue un impulso. Y- yo lo lamento.

—_It is okay_ —La bretona fabricó una sonrisa a medias y que parecía no guardar ningún rencor, conservando la pureza que William siempre observaba —¿Ya podemos volver a casa?

* * *

Tres meses pasaron, haciendo que Inglaterra se desarrollara con rapidez. Los cuerpos que antes se habían presenciado como de 14 años, ahora eran como los de unos de 15 mientras que los de los mayores apenas y habían evolucionado mostrando sobretodo los músculos y los abdómenes bien trabajados de los británicos.

Por otra parte, Alice había estado experimentado toda clase de enfermedades y de las cuales de milagro había salido. La única que había permanecido en su cuerpo era una rara enfermedad la cual le causaba dificultad para respirar en diferentes ocasiones.

Ni hablar de los repentinos cambios de humor que tenía y las constantes rabietas que solía armar a sus hermanos por algún capricho no cumplido.

* * *

Una mañana Alice había despertado con el piar de un ave que apenas y era audible para los demás bretones. Se cambió y recogió su cabello en dos coletas altas, tomó dinero de su lugar correspondiente para luego tomar su caballo y cabalgar hasta el pueblo.

Antes de entrar al pueblo, bajó del caballo con la expresión típica de su familia, caminando entre la gente con la vista atenta a cada puesto de mercaderes para comprar lo necesario para los siguientes cuatro días.

Pasó por el puesto de lácteos eligiendo leche y queso y luego pasó a comprar pan y algunas especias.

Mientras caminaba, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la sensación de alguien observándola la invadió, girando repentinamente para ver a su vigilante pero no encontró más que gente caminando.

Nuevamente, la misma sensación la hizo girarse, encontrándose con un joven alto de piel un tanto morena, cabello castaño y ojos color verde que iba acompañado de un caballo blanco. Alice lo miró de pies a cabeza, volviendo la cabeza luego la vista y la cabeza al frente de manera engreída y un tanto fría, emprendiendo nuevamente su caminata.

Se detuvo en un puesto de frutas. Escogió entre ellas algunas naranjas, frutillas, bananas, un par de manzanas verdes y otro par rojas, tomadas con total cuidado de que permanecieran frescas.

Cuando guardaba las frutas en el maletín que usaba su caballo, una de las manzanas resbaló de sus brazos, terminando en el suelo, lo cual no le tomó mucha importancia ya que en unos segundos la levantaría.

Un brazo le extendió la manzana, haciendo que girara su cabeza para ver quien había sido amable en entregarle la fruta, nada más y nada menos que el joven que anteriormente había visto.

—Se te ha caído esto, toma —Alice tomó la manzana. La limpió en su falda y se dirigió a entregársela al caballo.

—_Thank you _—Agradeció al joven para seguir viendo algunas cosas entre los puestos.

—_Can I know your name? _—Preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa y un muy mal inglés —Mi nombre es Leandro Da Silva.

—Puedes llamarme Danielle —Comenzó a caminar para regresar a casa lo más pronto y evitar que sus hermanos la regañaran —Un placer conocerte. Con permiso, Leandro.

Una vez estuvo fuera del pueblo, se montó en el caballo para comenzar a cabalgar en dirección a su casa, ignorando por completo que Leandro la seguía por detrás.

—Hey, Danielle —Llamó el chico colocándose a lado de ella —¿Sabes si por aquí está Inglaterra?

—Para llegar a Inglaterra se requiere de una semana a caballo. Puedo indicarte el camino.

—No me refiero al país, yo hablo de la persona que la representa, quien se encarga de sus asuntos y esas cosas.

—Buscas Inglaterra, pero no buscas la extensión de tierra, sino a la persona —Razonó la inglesa, a lo que el contrario asintió —Es tu día de suerte, Inglaterra soy yo.

—¡¿En serio?! —Expresó el chico —Soy Portugal, mucho gusto. He venido desde muy lejos sólo para conocerte.

—¿Sólo a mí o a mi hermano también?

—¿Tienes un hermano? —Alice asintió—Ya entiendo.

—Bien, Portugal, ha sido un placer conocerte, pero me temo que es hora de que yo vuelva a casa.

—¿Me permites que te acompañe? Una señorita no debe andar sola por ahí, puede ocurrirte algo.

Alice soltó una risa sin una chispa de humor y con un toque cínico.

—He vivido en estas tierras tanto tiempo ¿Crees que no sé lo que habita en estos bosques? —El portugués sonrió —Descuida, ya he matado algunos osos antes.

—¿Tú?¿Con tu cuerpecito?

—No te dejes engañar, si quisiera, podría atravesarte la garganta a ti y a otros cinco hombres.

—Ya, no eres muy amigable.

—Como quieras tomarlo —La chica comenzó a cabalgar, por detrás la seguía el chico.

* * *

La casa se encontraba vacía, no había ruido de cacerolas ni de gaita, indicando que la casa estaba vacía. Alice caminó con _Old Rowley _hasta las caballerizas, las cuales estaban vacías para sorpresa de Alice, creyendo que sus hermanos habían salido a cazar. Alimentó al caballo y después volvió a la entrada con el maletín de víveres.

El portugués seguía en la puerta con una sonrisa, Alice rodó los ojos y tomó el caballo de su acompañante y lo dejó en el establo en conjunto con los demás. Regresó e hizo pasar al joven, quien observaba la gigantesca casa con curiosidad.

—¿Quisieras agua o jugo? —Ofreció Inglaterra.

—Un vaso de jugo, si no es mucha molestia.

Alice regresó a la sala con dos vasos de jugo, se sentó frente al chico y lo observó de pies a cabeza sin decir alguna palabra, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía de qué hablar con él. ¿Asuntos de país? Según ella no tenía. ¿Sobre sus hermanos? Lo asustaría. ¿Sobre el oso que mató con Arthur?

—¿Cuántos osos has cazado? —Preguntó Leandro.

—Alrededor de tres, pero no están aquí, sino en es castillo, con los Reyes.

—¿Por qué no vives en Inglaterra? Tus tierras.

—Porque… Realmente no lo sé —Agregó Alice. Leandro rió y Alice lo hizo también de manera poco audible —Hablo en serio, no sé por qué aún vivo aquí, pero es muy agradable.

—¿Qué te parece si me enseñas un poco de estas tierras? Quiero ver que tan hermosas son.

—No suelo hacer esto, pero te enseñaré sólo lo que yo conozco, de otra manera podríamos perdernos y no quiero que mi hermano nos busque.

—Me parece bien.

De tal manera, Alice mostró del bosque todo lo que ella conocía.

* * *

—¡¿Alice está por ahí, Llewellyn? —La gruesa voz de Escocia resonó en el bosque.

—¡No!¡Aquí no está! —Fue la respuesta del galés —_Ble wyt ti, Alice?!(6)_

—_Stupid Bunny! _—William seguía cabalgando en diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos menores.

—¿Y si fue al río? Cabe una ligera posibilidad —Preguntó Brendan.

—Alguien vaya a buscarla al río, los demás sigamos buscándola por los alrededores. Ya estoy harto.

Y no era para menos el fastidio de los jóvenes, llevaban alrededor de tres horas buscando a la menor que no había aparecido para el desayuno ni tampoco para sus clases de literatura, dando a entender su ausencia en la casa.

—Yo iré a buscarla al norte, ustedes decidan que direcciones toman —Ordenó Gales —Y recuerden, si no aparece antes de la puesta del sol, dejémosla. Ya mañana saldremos a buscarla nuevamente.

—No, esa mocosa aparecerá hoy mismo, así me tome la noche —Decretó Escocia. Los otros asintieron.

* * *

Cuando regresó el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y divisó a sus hermanos en las caballerizas, avisando así, que Alice estaba metida un muy serio problema si llegaban a verla. Mantendría en secreto el haber conocido a Portugal de sus hermanos, pues si ellos se daban cuenta del contacto con el chico, no sólo se molestarían, sino que también la castigarían de la peor manera.

Entró a la casa con mucho sigilo, logrando así llegar hasta las escaleras, pero poco le duró la suerte, pues William se dio cuenta de su presencia y la tomó por la espalda en completo silencio, pero que sin duda estaba encolerizado. No pudo evitar soltar un grito que alertó a los otros. Los hermanos mayores sólo veían con severidad al pelirrojo y a la rubia salir por la puerta, mientras Alice los miraba con suplica.

—¡De nuevo lo hiciste!¡Creí que habías aprendido aquella vez que te escapaste! —William gritó a la menor, quien se encontraba sentada por haber sido arrastrada —¡¿Por qué demonios no entiendes?!¡Pasamos todo el día buscándote!

—Fui al pueblo a comprar lo que necesitábamos, cuando regresé, ustedes no estaban y creí que se habían ido y fui a buscarlos.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar a que al menos Arthur despertara? Debiste avisarnos.

—Desperté antes del alba, salí muy temprano para alcanzar los productos frescos, no creí que al llegar, ustedes no estarían.

William se agachó y la puso en pie de un solo movimiento. No hubo golpes, no hubo gritos, sólo una pequeña serie de diálogos. Tal vez porque Escocia quiso evitar otra rabieta de Inglaterra, que era justa la dirección en la que iba aquel reclamo.

* * *

Alice se despertó cuando el cielo apenas y estaba iluminado, juntando al sol y a la luna en un mismo panorama a causa de un dolor en el abdomen. Se levantó de la cama y observó sus piernas sangrando y las sábanas con una mancha de sangre. Tomó las sábanas y salió corriendo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Llewellyn, que se encontraba en la cocina, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se apresuró a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose a Alice corriendo despavorida. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, imaginando lo que sucedía, llevándole ropa limpia.

En el río, Alice lloraba ante aquel extraño sangrado, frotando las sábanas con fuerza y recordando el sueño que hacía unos años había tenido, en el cual un ángel o cualquier ser, le había dicho que entre su hermano y ella, uno moriría. Había tratado de olvidarlo, pero le era imposible.

—_God, please.. I- I don't want to die _—Inglaterra suplicaba al cielo no morir en ese mismo instante, aún sentía que debía vivir —Prometo ser una mejor hermana y ser un mejor país, pero por favor, no me dejes morir.

—_Ni fyddwch yn marw(7) _—Gales apareció detrás de la chica, entrando al agua y abrazándola, mientras el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba —Es algo… normal.

—¡¿Normal?!¡¿Normal?! —Alice replicó confusa y asustada —¡Voy a morir desangrada!¡¿Y tú dices que es normal?!

—A todas las mujeres les pasa, sólo que no sé de qué manera explicártelo —Llewellyn se sentó en la orilla, dejando a Alice en el agua —Es algo que pasará cada mes, tú sabrás que llegará por dolores en el abdomen o en el vientre.

Gales siguió explicando a Alice con detalle lo que pasaba, según él había tenido que aprender de mano de una mujer del pueblo para cuando ese momento llegara. Ayudó a su hermana a cambiarse para regresar a la casa. La tomó en los brazos por el dolor de vientre que ella tenía y comenzó a caminar, ya luego regresaría por las sábanas.

* * *

Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra estaban en la sala esperando a que Alice y Llewellyn aparecieran para interrogarlos acerca del por qué no se encontraban ahí desde que el llamado de el escocés y continuar con las lecciones de caza a caballo de los menores cuando vieron a los dos atravesar la puerta.

—¡Vaya!¡Por fin aparecen! —Agregó Escocia con ironía —¿En dónde estaban? Seguramente en el pueblo y la idiota se cayó.

—Si no sabes lo que ha ocurrido, te sugiero que guardes silencio —Soltó Gales con seriedad —Arthur, lleva un cuenco con agua caliente y unas toallas a la habitación de tu hermana ahora.

—Sí, Alice se cayó del caballo. Eso explica por qué no camina o tal vez ya olvidó cómo hacerlo de tanto que la cargamos —Se mofó Brian.

—Será mejor que te calles, Brian, que no estoy jugando —Llewellyn vio que Arthur no se movía de su lugar—Bonito caso haces.

—El mocoso no irá a ningún lado porque yo se lo ordené. Si Alice necesita algo, que lo tome ella.

—Vamos arriba, Llewellyn, no es necesario que les des explicaciones. —Habló la inglesa, con cierto fastidio en la voz —Pero de una vez sepan que no me levantaré de mi cama en cuatro días.

—En seguida subiré a hablar contigo, enana.

Llewellyn recostó a Alice sobre la cama y bajó por toallas y agua caliente. En esos minutos, William aprovechó para ver a Alice y exigirle la razón de su matutina desaparición.

Una vez se encontró con Alice, ésta le explicó como había entendido de Gales lo ocurrido, haciendo que William se sonrojara, comprendiendo que debía poner al corriente a sus hermanos con la situación y que lo hizo pensar en el por qué de tan repentinos cambios de humor de la menor y de sus rabietas.

* * *

Una semana después del primer periodo de Alice, los seis británicos se encontraban en el bosque de caza a caballo, para no perder la costumbre de obligar a sus hermanos menores a aprender lo que William mandaba.

Arthur iba delante de Alice y detrás de ella iba Brendan, cuidando cada movimiento de los menores. Un ciervo pequeño apareció a la vista del Reino Unido, alertando a Alice, quien comenzó a cabalgar con más apuro.

—_Come on, Old Rowley, come on! _—Alice se adelantó a sus hermanos, preparando el arco y la flecha, fallando una vez.

—¡Apunta a sus costados! —Gritó Brian. Alice preparó la flecha nuevamente, y la dejó tomar su curso, fallando nuevamente.

—¡Mierda! —Preparó una tercera flecha, mirando con atención al ciervo que seguía.

—¡Imagina que es William! —Gritó Brendan en tono de burla. La flecha salió disparada, dando en el cuello del animal.

Los seis chicos miraron el ciervo anonadados, regresando a donde éste se encontraba. Escocia tragó saliva y Alice no salía se su asombro, a la vez que un miedo la invadía.

William se montó de nuevo al caballo y echó a cabalgar, los otros hermanos lo siguieron esperando Alice lo hiciera pronto; sin embargo ésta se quedó unos minutos ahí, observando al animal y recordando lo que había dicho Brendan 'Imagina que es William'.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Bien, habían dos razones: La primera era que la flecha se había ido de esa forma por naturaleza propia; o la segunda, tenía cierto resentimiento al mayor y había sido ella quien lanzó la flecha en esa dirección. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasaba por la mente de la inglesa, la más acertada era la número dos.

* * *

La comida tuvo una atmósfera de tensión, Brendan tenía a lado a Arthur y luego a William; frente a ellos estaban Brian, Alice y Llewellyn, dejando vacía la silla que el pelirrojo solía usar. La menor de los hermanos apenas y había probado bocado, luego de lo sucedido durante la mañana, no le quedaba más que un gran vacío en el estómago, que a pesar de eso, le había quitado el apetito.

Se quedó sentada, observando a sus hermanos comer. La tensión del ambiente la incomodaba demasiado que se vio obligada a retirarse del comedor, sin que alguno de los mayores le reprendiera.

Tras su salida, los hermanos no habían pronunciado alguna palabra, ni siquiera Brian que se caracterizaba por siempre ser el más parloteaba entre los seis, aun cuando la situación era de tensión extrema, como ese caso. La broma que había dicho Brendan provocó que la familia se pusiera de cabeza y cada uno se envolviera en sus propios asuntos.

* * *

El viento nocturno corría de manera exquisita afuera de la casa y Alice se encontraba ahí disfrutando de la exquisitez que _Greenman _le brindaba. Escocia salió de la casa para encontrarse con la rubia. Se sentó a lado de ella sin decir nada.

—_I'm sorry _—Inglaterra se disculpó sin dignarse a ver al pelirrojo. William la tomó del brazo y la llevó justo debajo del roble, árbol que se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia frente a la casa —_W-What?_

Escocia abrazó fuerte a la joven y se soltó a llorar. Alice entró en un estado de shock, jamás en su vida había visto llorar al mayor, razón por la cual lo abrazó. El pelirrojo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Inglaterra sin soltarla, ella acarició su cabello con cuidado y le besó unas cuantas veces la cabeza, provocando que William llorara más.

—_It' s time to see the future, and doesn't matter how many hurts _—Alice comenzó a cantar en voz baja—_ I promise you that nobody will hurt you because I will take care of you my entire life._

La inglesa tarareó una melodía tranquila haciendo que Escocia hipara sin deshacer el abrazo, tratando de hundir su rostro lo más posible con el pecho de la chica.

—_The years get lost and we change, but the love that I have you, will last an eternity _—Siguió entonando la menor, haciendo que William nuevamente comenzara a llorar. Levantó el rostro lloroso del pelirrojo y depositó un beso en la frente del mismo, observando los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto—_Never doubt the love that I have you._

* * *

El sol apenas comenzaba a nacer, razón por la cual Alice decidió levantarse y alistarse para nuevamente salir al pueblo. Despertó en la habitación de William, con la cabeza de éste sobre el pecho y abrazado a ella. Sonrió para sí y con cuidado salió de la cama para ir a cambiarse a su habitación y dejar el desayuno de sus hermanos ya listo para cuando estuvieran despiertos.

Preparó todo con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y mantener a sus hermanos dormidos hasta que ella hubiera llegado del pueblo y así poder regresar a hacer la comida y la limpieza de la casa

* * *

El pueblo estaba bastante concurrido esa mañana, pero eso no fue problema para Alice. Se detenía en los puestos siempre visitados para poder comprar lo que necesitaba cuando una voz ya conocida le habló a sus espaldas.

—Bonita mañana es la de hoy ¿No crees, Inglaterra?.

—Bienvenido seas a Escocia, Portugal —Sonrió ligeramente la bretona tomando una manzana roja —Y muy bella mañana, el clima perfecto.

—La última vez me dijiste que me mostrarías lo que faltaba de este lugar, y debido a que tenía unos asuntos que atender cerca de aquí, he venido por mi aventura —Leandro extendió una manzana perfectamente coloreada de rojo. Alice la cogió.

—_Well…_Tendrás que acompañarme nuevamente a mi casa a dejar esto —La bretona señaló su maletín —Y entonces podremos partir.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, _England _— Sonrió galante el portugués, Alice rodó los ojos, con una mueca que pasaba por sonrisa.

* * *

En la casa grande, los británicos menores que se habían levantado ya, se encontraban desayunando, y el único que faltaba despertar era William. Debido a la agitada noche que había tenido, apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, y si Alice no hubiera estado allí con él, tal vez habría caído en un ataque de histeria.

William bajó y encontró a sus hermanos desayunando, la única que faltaba era la pequeña Inglaterra. Eran quizás las 9.00 de la mañana, y era tarde para la hora que William acostumbraba a despertar. Se sentó con sus hermanos a desayunar, con los ojos cargados de ojeras e hinchados por el constante llano que tuvo la noche anterior.

—_Bore da, Will(7)_ —Saludó Gales entregándole el recipiente con leche —Dormiste mucho ¿Te sientes enfermo?

—_No, I'm fine_ —Escocia tomó la leche y tomó un poco de fruta —Sólo que no pude dormir bien, estuve dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche por culpa de Alice.

—¿Durmió contigo? —Preguntó Brian —Con razón su cama estaba perfectamente hecha hoy cuando venía hacia acá.

—Sí, durmió conmigo. Me despertó en medio de la noche diciendo que tenía miedo a causa de una pesadilla, ya saben.

—Y ahora no está en casa —Dijo Arthur —Está tomando la maña de salir sin decir a dónde va.

—Seguramente fue al pueblo, es Martes ¿Recuerdas? —Defendió Brendan —Además, nosotros ya sabemos cuándo va a comprar lo que necesitamos.

—Como sea, apresúrense a alistarse, vamos a tener una salida de hermanos.

Aquella extraña petición u orden de parte del mayor confundió a los menores, pues si salían Alice debía acompañarlos.

* * *

—… Estoy seguro de que no hablabas en serio cuando decías que mataste un oso con Arthur ¿Cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que hablaba en serio! —Alebrestó Alice —Arthur planeó el ataque, yo sólo obedecí las órdenes. Era un oso gigante y estaba a punto de matar a mis hermanos.

—Entonces eres valiente, querida —Inglaterra alzó la barbilla en forma triunfal —Creo que hemos llegado a tu casa —Apuntó Portugal. La bretona dirigió la vista al frente, luego a las caballerizas.

—Dejaré lo que compré e iré por el arco. No tardo, mientras tanto, puedes sentarte en la sala y husmear por ahí —Sugirió la rubicunda mientras bajaba del caballo y cogía la maleta.

Leandro siguió a la joven, sentándose en el sofá, cuidando de que ningún hermano de la chica se encontraba cerca, sobretodo porque había escuchado los rumores del pueblo '_¿Los Kirkland? Ni te acerques a ellos, muchacho. Son una familia de cuidado' 'El mayor de los seis hermanos podría matarte si te acercas a su hermana, aléjate de ellos' 'Sí, los conozco, pero casi no conviven con el pueblo, pasan su tiempo en su casa y algunas veces con los reyes' 'Esa familia tiene un pésimo carácter. Pareciera que siempre están de mal humor'._

En ese momento no sabía si había sido buena idea conocer a la chica y haberla acompañado hasta su casa cuando corría el riesgo de que Escocia, Gales, Irlanda y la otra parte de Inglaterra estuvieran cerca o en el mismo lugar, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—_Brothers?! _—El llamado de la bretona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo ¿Y si ellos realmente estaban en casa? —Hmm, no están en casa. Tal vez salieron.

—¿No quieres ir a revisar el establo? Quizás estén allí.

—No lo creo, _Caddell,_ _Abhainn_, ni _Fergus_ ni _Flynn_ y mucho menos _Lyard_ están aquí. Seguro salieron —Alice puso los brazos en jarra —¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Dos faisanes, un jabalí pequeño y una libre era todo lo que habían cazado los chicos antes de volver a casa alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Toda la mañana habían salido de caza y de pesca con redes, lo normal para una mañana- tarde sólo de chicos, como aquellas que tenían sólo cuando Alice se iba a caminar. Lastimosamente la aventura tuvo que terminar por orden de Llewellyn, pues no querían arriesgarse a dejar a la menor en la soledad de la casa y algún animal pudiera irrumpir en la morada.

El ritmo de la cabalgata que llevaban era tranquilo, como si no quisieran llegar a su hogar y tener que vivir entre los muros otro día, lo cual los hacía considerar que la próxima aventura sería con Alice en el grupo para no verse en la obligación de volver temprano por la preocupación que su hermana les causaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y se dispusieron a salvaguardar a los caballos, se dieron cuenta de que _Old Rowley_, el corcel de su hermana, no se encontraba en las caballerizas, y ante tal falta del caballo creyeron que la joven había olvidado comprar algo y había salido al pueblo para comprarlo. Al entrar a la casa encontraron sobre la mesa el maletín que Alice solía usar para sus salidas al pueblo, y que sin duda usaba siempre, sin alguna excepción.

Brendan subió a la habitación de Alice para buscar algún indicio de la ausencia de la menor y conociendo cada objeto de la joven encontró faltantes la bolsa de cuero y el notable arco, conjunto con sus flechas.

El irlandés bajó para dar la noticia de los objetos faltantes, pero encontró a William preparándose para salir nuevamente.

—Voy a salir al pueblo. Quedé de recoger dos dagas hoy en la herrería —Dijo el mayor con desinterés —No muevan nada si Alice regresa antes que yo. De esa mocosa me encargo yo.

De esa forma, William se aventuró por el camino al pueblo, para tratar de averiguar entre los pueblerinos si su hermana se había presentado esa tarde. Por supuesto no sería tan fácil conociendo su fama entre la gente, pero era difícil para Escocia lucir como una persona de sonrisa reluciente, al igual que para el resto de sus hermanos.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa ya se había ocultado el sol, y la casa estaba completamente iluminada, a lo lejos pudo distinguir las antorchas en las caballerizas. El problema no era _Old Rowley_, si no, que sus hermanos se percataran de ella. Logró escurrirse con cuidado entre los árboles, corriendo a la puerta trasera, pero debido al buen oído de cazador que tenía Escocia, la arrastró afuera, tal y como lo había hecho unos días atrás. Los hermanos mayores al ver a Alice con William, entraron a la casa.

El mayor dio una bofetada a Inglaterra sin mucha delicadeza, provocando que la mujer cayera al suelo desprevenida.

—_Where were you?_

—Fui a caminar, y me quedé dormida, cuando desperté ya había oscurecido —Alice se levantó limpiando su falda con cierto nerviosismo —_I- I'm sorry._

William dio una bofetada aún más fuerte a la menor haciendo que sangre descendiera por su boca. La tomó del brazo y la acercó a su rostro, a tal punto de sentir su miedo y su agitada respiración.

—¡No me mientas, por favor!¡No soy estúpido!¡Estuviste con un chico hoy! —Inglaterra no se movió y su sangre se congeló. Se quedó observando los ojos contrarios —¡¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar?!

—¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!¡Hablar con quien yo quiera!¡No soy tu niña!—Escocia, prácticamente arrastró a la bretona lejos de la casa, en donde la acorraló contra un árbol.

—_No, you're wrong_… Tú siempre vas a ser mía, me perteneces —William comenzó a besar a Alice de manera agresiva, colocando su cuerpo contra el de ella y atrapando las muñecas de la menor entre su mano derecha. Alice se removió con desesperación, pero William no cedió ni un momento. Con la mano libre, el pelirrojo comenzó a recorrer las piernas de la chica por debajo de la falda, llegando luego hasta los pechos, besando a su vez el cuello—Espero te quede claro que tú eres y serás siempre mía—Comentó casi en un susurro —Y nunca serás de nadie más, así deba tomarte a la fuerza ¿Entiendes?.

Alice lo golpeó como pudo y salió corriendo a hasta la casa, tratando de no romper en llanto ¿Qué pasaba con Escocia? Pero aún más importante ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Se encerró en su habitación mientras Gales e Irlanda del Sur subían las escaleras apresurados a curar las inexistentes heridas en el cuerpo de la bretona. Llamaron a la puerta tres veces pero Alice no atendió. Insistieron nuevamente, recibiendo los ojos furiosos de la chica pidiendo que se fueran.

En ese momento todo era tan confuso para ella. Una parte de su cerebro estaba encolerizado por el hecho de ser débil que obedecía todas y cada una de las órdenes de William, pero por el otro, estaba la terrible atracción que sentía por él y que hacía que a pesar de lo malo que fuera el pelirrojo, terminaba por sucumbir a sus encantos. Y la segunda parte era la que la gobernaba.

* * *

/6/

La casa permanecía tranquila, y todos los Kirkland dormían en sus habitaciones, a excepción de uno. Alice tomó una daga de su baúl y salió en dirección a la pieza de William con total sigilo. Entró a la habitación con cuidado de no despertar al pelirrojo.

Tomó la daga con ambas manos entrelazadas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. William se despertó observando a Alice con curiosidad y un poco de fastidio. Llevaba en torso descubierto y su arete de la oreja izquierda era visible. Inglaterra se asustó.

—¿Vas a matarme? —_'Bro- Brother'_ fue lo que salió de los labios de Alice en un susurro. Escocia tomó la muñeca derecha de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él y tumbándola en la cama —¿Cuántas veces debo enseñarte? Para matar, tienes que cortar aquí —El escocés colocó la daga en la yugular, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella.

Alice seguía llorando ahogando toda clase de sonidos y sin poder pronunciar una palabra, asustada de que fuera a cortar el cuello de su hermano.

—_What happen, England? _Esta oportunidad no se presentará de nuevo en tu vida —Los ojos del chico parecían enloquecidos. Éste presionó la cuchilla sobre su cuello, haciendo que sangre brotara de la herida —Sólo tienes que trazar el cuchillo por aquí… Y tu hermano mayor morirá. Hazlo.

—N- no.. No voy a hacerlo, Will —Alice trataba de soltar la daga, pero no pudo, su impulso le decía que lo asesinara, pero su razón y corazón le contradecían.

—¡Te digo que lo hagas!

—¡No!

—Si no lo haces tú, entonces… —Escocia quitó la daga y la tomó él, colocándola en la yugular de Alice, haciendo que sangrara —¡Yo te mataré a ti, bastarda!

La furia del chico se reflejaba en sus ojos, y Alice lo había notado. William observó el miedo en las orbes contrarias, llenas de lágrimas y su cuerpo vibrante. Sus pupilas se encogieron y observó el rostro de la chica.

—Bien… —Se alejó de ella, levantándose de la cama —Eres tan aburrida —Alice lloró con fuerza —Te diré una cosa que quiero que recuerdes '_Mata a tus enemigos antes de que ellos tengan la oportunidad de matarte'_

Alice salió corriendo de ahí despavorida y asustada, dejando a William con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, esa fue la última vez que William vio a su _pequeña Coneja_ como una indefensa niña; Alice se había marchado de la casa.

Para siempre.

* * *

Traducciones c:

1.- _Táimid go léir ocras. Téigh go dtí bia a ullmhú: _Todos tenemos hambre. Ve a preparar la comida.

_2.-A wnaethoch chi weld ei noeth?_: ¿Las has visto desnuda?

3.- _Arthur, mynd gyda William: _Arthur, acompaña a William.

4.- _Cad_ _a cheapann tú a tugadh dóibh, Llewellyn?:_ ¿Qué crees que les ha dado, Llewellyn?

5.- _An bhfuil a bhraitheann sé go maith?:_ ¿Se siente bien?

6.-_Ble wyt ti, Alice?!: _¡¿Dónde estás, Alice?!

7.- _Bore da, Will: _Buenos días, Will.

Definiciones :D

1.- El _Lughnasadh_ es uno de los cuatro festivales del fuego. Se componen del _Imbolc (2 de febrero), Beltaine (1 de mayo), Samhain (31 de octubre) _y como se mencionó, el _Lughnasadd_. Éste festival o fiesta gaélica y se celebra del 2 de agosto, durante la época de maduración de bayas, o durante el plenilunio cerca del punto medio entre el solsticio de verano y el equinoccio de otoño.

2.- El _Awen_ es una clase de amuleto celta que representa la llama de lucidez que inflama los pensamientos de los hombres y les da sabiduría y que también provee de energía en medio de una batalla.

3.- El _Nudo de Dara_ proviene de la palabra irlandesa _doire_ que significa roble. Para los celtas, el roble era un árbol sagrado. El nudo se utilizaba para obtener mensajes significativos a través del lenguaje de los árboles.

4.- El _Wuivre _es un símbolo representado por dos serpientes entrelazadas entre sí. Este símbolo representa la fuerza y todas las cualidades de la Tierra, razón por la cual nunca debía tocar agua de mar. También, brindaba amor y poder a quien lo portaba.

5.- El _Nudo Perenne _es sinónimo de amor, no puede deshacerse. En la época antigua, era entregado entre los amantes para dar a entender que su relación era para siempre y representa el complemento, la fusión y el apoyo de la pareja.

6.- _Greenman _o 'El Hombre Verde' de cariño, se creía que representaba a _Cernunnos_, Dios de la naturaleza y los seres vivos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo tres :c Debo aclarar que cómo vuestras mercedes se debieron haber percatado, la canción que Alice le canta a William es de mi propiedad, razón por la que las letras no coordinan(?) Otra aclaración, el doujinshi -creo que así se escribe- de la parte final es de nombe 'Kill or be killed' de su respectivo autor cuyo nombre no sé :B **

**Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de envíarme reviews y de agregar a favoritos la historia. No saben cuán feliz me hacen ;W; **

**Es todo lo que Mami Prusia debe decir o3o Besitos a todos y ¡Hasta la pasta, Tomatitos! ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola, Tomatitos! Nuevamente Mamá Prusia viene con sus retrasos D: Pero no estaba de humor o no tenía inspiración para continuar, así que lo que anda acá publicado es lo que pude exprimirle a la materia rosa de mi cerebro.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hidekaz. Yo sólo los tomé prestados 'cause #YOLO(?).**

**Disclamier II: Las canciones también corresponden a sus respectivos autores y sellos discográficos. **

* * *

1.- Linkin Park- In my remains.

2.- Stronger (Whats doesn't kill you)- Kelly Clarckson.

3.- Roll in the Wind- Aleksander Rybak.

4.- Muñeca de trapo- LODV.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

/Escocia.

A la mañana siguiente, William despertó con el cuello adolorido y un terrible dolor de espalda, extrañamente estaba tomando la costumbre de levantarse tarde. Pasaba sus noches en vela intentando descubrir quién era la joven que acudía a sus sueños cada día al caer la luna ¿Por qué lo único que veía era su cuerpo pero no su rostro?¿Esa mujer estaba prohibida? No iba a saberlo hasta que el rostro femenino fuera revelado.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con sus hermanos sentados sobre el sofá con un silencio sepulcral dominando el ambiente, ni siquiera Arthur se encontraba platicando sobre sus sueños anteriores, al contrario, sus ojos mostraban la falta de sueño, oscurecidos y enrojecidos. Los otros chicos luchaban mentalmente por tratar de comprender la razón de aquel rostro casi desesperanzado.

William ignoró todo aquello pensando que todo había sido una mala noche de sueño y estaba dispuesto a tomar su desayuno con prisa, paseando su mirada en busca de la menor de los chicos sin éxito alguno.

—¿Alguien puede decirme dónde está Alice? —William se acercó a la sala nuevamente, colocándose la camiseta. Sus hermanos permanecían en silencio, procesando una respuesta agradable a los oídos del escocés —Si me escucharon ¿Verdad? Pregunté dónde está Alice.

—No la hemos visto. _Old Rowley_ no está, así que creemos que salió a comprar algunas cosas —Respondió Gales, liberando de tensión a sus hermanos —En seguida iré yo a preparar el desayuno.

—Ustedes vayan a ver si la encuentran en el pueblo o en el camino —Ordenó Escocia —Haya terminado o no lo que hacía, tráiganla de inmediato.

Los hermanos menores obedecieron, Arthur temblaba y sudaba de manera fría, avisando a sus mayores de una posible enfermedad. Brian fue el primero en darse cuenta de esto, razón por la cual se acercó a ver que la temperatura del menor estuviese alta; sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, su temperatura corporal era lo más normal. Y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Subió sin mencionar alguna palabra, tratando de abrir la puerta que correspondía a Alice: cerrada.

—¡Brian, apresúrate!¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —La voz de su gemelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tratando de idear una buena razón para que la puerta estuviera cerrada, alguna sorpresa quizá. No lo sabía.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos regresaron una hora después sin su hermana, habían desviado sus caminos para buscarla, pero no había rastro de ella. Escocia estaba en la sala con algunos papeles en las manos cuando escuchó el chirrido de la vieja puerta abrirse, abriendo paso a sus hermanos.

—¿Encontraron a Alice?

—No, la buscamos por los alrededores pero no la hemos encontrado. Pensamos que estaría aquí, pero veo que tampoco está —Respondió Brendan.

—No creo que regrese, al menos no hoy—Agregó Inglaterra asustado. Escocia lo miró curioso y Brian espantado, creyendo que sus sospechando eran ciertas —Quiero decir, cuando Alice no puede dormir, yo tampoco y cuando Alice se siente inquieta, lo mismo pasa conmigo. Estamos conectados, así que creo que le ha pasado algo.

Esta teoría alertó a William, pues no sólo le sucedía a los ingleses, si no también a los irlandeses, los dos pares de gemelos tendían a terminar las oraciones de sus pares al igual que enfermar.

Se levantó del sofá manteniendo la postura fría e inexpresiva que había adquirido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, para ascender con rapidez por las mismas a la habitación de la inglesa. Jaló de la cerradura pero ésta no cedió ni un solo segundo, insistió dos veces más sin éxito.

/1/

Recorrió el pasillo con enojo, y descendió por las escaleras, pasando por alto a sus hermanos, dirigiendo su paso a las caballerizas y tomar a su caballo para buscar a su hermana. Cabalgó alrededor de dos kilómetros en busca de la chica, y lo que encontró fue algo que prefirió no haber encontrado jamás: Un charco de sangre aparentemente fresco residía en la tierra, así como una extremidad con el pie desnudo. Unos pasos más adelante había rastro de dos pares de flechas de Alice, así como un anillo que Escocia le había obsequiado.

Bajó del caballo con los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas, observando con horror la escena ante sus orbes. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, llorando con tal sentimiento que a cualquiera hubiera roto el corazón.

—Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que hoy no te volvería a ver, te habría cuidado, hecho reír y besado durante toda la noche. Te habría dicho cuánto te amo, cuán importante eres para mí, y ahora estás… —Un nudo aún más grande invadió la garganta de William, haciendo que llorara aún más.

El clima parecía no ser favorable para la manera en que Escocia se sentía, las nubes dejaron caer una a una gotas de agua que al instante disolvieron el charco de sangre. Escocia se puso de pie para levantar el anillo y colocarlo en el dedo medio.

Subió al caballo y cabalgó nuevamente hasta la casa, en dónde casi comenzaba a imaginar el rostro de Arthur al enterarse pronto de la noticia.

* * *

—¿No crees que es mejor esperar a William para abrir el paquete? —Preguntó Llewellyn a Brian, quien se encontraba observando un trozo de tela envuelto y atado con un cordel y que había sido aparecido en su puerta.

—Tardará demasiado, mejor abrámoslo nosotros —Brian desató el nudo y los chicos se acercaron a ver que era lo que contenía aquel trozo de tela. La sangre de todos pareció convertirse en hielo al ver lo que había: la llave perteneciente a la habitación de Alice con rastros de sangre.

Los cuatro chicos corrieron escaleras arriba y abrieron con rapidez la puerta, encontrándose con un desorden total. Algunos muebles estaban caídos, el baúl de sus objetos personales estaba abierto, faltaban su arco y sus flechas, así como los maletines de viaje. Arthur al ver aquello entró en un estado de shock con los ojos un tanto desorbitados.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a los hermanos de William, con una esperanza inútil de que Alice hubiera regresado con él. Bajaron con prisa las escaleras, encontrándose a William empapado y los ojos cristalinos.

—_Where is Alice? She's not with you? _—Inglaterra se acercó a Escocia con los ojos comenzando a cristalizarse —¿Por qué no entra a la casa? No está en su habitación, está desordenada.

—Ella no vino conmigo. Alice… —La voz ronca de William comenzó a quebrarse, asustando a los menores.

—¿Qué pasa con Alice, William?¿Qué es tan grave para que te hayas puesto así? —Preguntó Llewellyn, alarmado.

—Alice está… Está muerta. —El llanto de Arthur inundó el ambiente, un llanto que parecía no tener consuelo nunca —Busqué a los alrededores para ver si la encontraba, pero encontré sólo una pierna y su anillo.

—_You're lying! You never loved her! _—Arthur gritó a su hermano —¡Ella no está muerta!¡Si no la hubieras besado, Danie no se habría ido!¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

William se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello ¿Cómo Arthur se había enterado de eso? Él se había asegurado de que nadie los viera, de eso estaba completamente convencido. Gales e Irlanda del Sur y del Norte se quedaron observando a Escocia ¿Besado?¿Eso era lo que había dicho Arthur?.

—A ver, Arthur… ¿De qué estás hablando? —Brendan se acercó a Arthur y lo hizo sentarse, sus ojos acuosos contagiaron al mayor —William siempre besaba a Alice. No quieras culpar a tu hermano por la muerte de…

—¡A Alice no le gustaba que la besaran a la fuerza!¡Y mucho menos que la tocaran por doquier!

El bretón salió del recinto en dirección a su habitación, seguido de Llewellyn para asegurarse de que el menor no hiciera alguna locura en esos momentos que eran como un infierno para él. Brendan y Brian se quedaron ahí, observando a William con desprecio.

—_An_ _raibh a cheapann tú faoi na hiarmhairtí?(2) —_Brian cuestionó.

—¡¿Y tú le creíste al mocoso?!¡Habla tonterías porque está asustado!

—¡Le creo porque te conozco!¡Conozco lo posesivo que eras con ella!¡Lo mucho que odiabas que Arthur pudiera besar sus labios sin rechistar y lo mucho que odiabas que hablara con otros chicos!¡Por eso le creo! —Brian salió de ahí azotando la puerta, mientras Escocia se quedaba parado, mudo.

—¿Qué pensabas hacerle?¿Por qué la besaste?¿Por qué la tocaste? —Brendan se le echó encima a William, derribándolo y tomándolo por la camisa, completamente furioso —¡¿Qué pensabas hacerle?!¡Era tu hermana!¡¿Querías acostarte con ella?!¡Debiste pensar que jamás te lo permitiríamos!

—¡Fue un impulso! —William aventó al irlandés y se puso de pie —¡No pensé lo que hacía, así como tú no pensaste lo que hacías cuando la tiraste del caballo!

—¡No vengas con excusas ahora!¡Tu impulso mató a nuestra hermana!¡A MI HERMANA! —Brendan se giró, colocando su mano derecha sobre la frente — Espero cargues con culpa toda tu vida, espero que Arthur te odie, y espero que Alice haya muerto odiándote. Te lo mereces.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, Llewellyn entró al estudio para comenzar a hacer papeleo que le correspondía, cuando algo llamó su atención. Una hoja sobre un libro que Gales acostumbraba a leer siempre que podía, esa vez la hoja fue lo que llamó su atención. Se acercó a tomarla, la letra era perfectamente reconocible, provocando que sus ojos comenzaran a inundarse lentamente, al momento entró Brendan encontrándose con Llewellyn de esa forma. Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla. El contenido de la carta era el siguiente:

_Gales, Irlanda: _

_Cuando lean esta carta será demasiado tarde, me habré ido ya, y estoy segura de que se darán cuenta, sin embargo, espero que me perdonen algún día por hacerlos perder la paciencia muchas veces y por haber tomado sus cosas sin permiso.  
No sé si algún día regrese, ni siquiera sé si llegaré viva a mi destino, pero quiero que cuiden a Arthur, no dejen que William le ponga una mano encima, no dejen que se las ponga a ustedes.  
No creo que sea necesario escribir los motivos por los que he tomado la decisión de irme, sólo he de decir que fue por cobardía y por falta de coraje para haber asesinado a Escocia cuando tuve la oportunidad.  
Donde quiera que me encuentre justo ahora, los cuidaré.  
De cualquier manera, estoy feliz por haber pasado tanto tiempo con ustedes. Los amo._

Con cariño, Alice Kirkland.

PD: Cuiden de mi conejo y yo los cuidaré toda la vida.

Lágrimas rodaban por los ojos del irlandés, intentando mantenerse firme ante Llewellyn, pero tal parecía que no rendía fruto su esfuerzo, Llewellyn lloraba sin cuidado a pesar de su actitud siempre serena y casi inexpresiva ante cualquier situación.

Arthur bajó corriendo por las escaleras para entrar de golpe en la habitación, llevaba entre sus manos una hoja. Brian lo escuchó y se apresuró a encontrarse con sus demás hermanos.

—_Beth dy'n bod, Arthur?(3) _—Preguntó Gales secando sus ojos.

—Alice dejó esto para mí —La carta fue entregada a Llewellyn —Es por eso que supe lo que le había pasado, lo dejó con una peonía blanca. Al principio no quise aceptarlo y creí que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver que no llegó…

—Cierra la puerta, lo que menos quiero es que William entre —Sugirió Brendan.

—Leeré la carta:

_Querido Arthur: _

_Perdón por irme sin siquiera decirte adiós, pero espero recuerdes el último beso que te he dado, estabas dormido, por eso no me sentiste entrar a tu habitación, y hablas cuando duermes, corrige eso o algún día revelarás nuestros planes.  
No sé cómo haré para vivir sin ti, quiero decir, me das fuerzas cuando no las tengo y siempre me apoyas. Creo que debido a que eres mi hermano y me conoces, debo decírtelo.  
Conocí a un chico, es más bien una nación, Portugal se hace llamar, Leandro como humano, así que por eso llegué tarde en dos ocasiones, es una buena persona y parecía estar dispuesto a cuidarme de cualquier animal, siendo que ya hemos matado muchos osos tú y yo.  
Hoy William se dio cuenta de eso y me atacó, no con golpes, me besó a la fuerza y comenzó a tocarme todo el cuerpo, antes me había besado de la misma manera, pero dijo que había sido un impulso y le creí, hoy fue tan rudo que me asusté.  
Esta noche traté de matarlo cortando la yugular pero no pude, se despertó y me sentí cobarde, por eso ahora debes estar viéndolo. No importa ya, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y que no quiero que tomes alguna clase de venganza contra Escocia. Me iré nuestra tierra, por si quieres alcanzarme. _

_Con cariño, tu hermana Danie. _

_PS: Si me buscas, búscame en la copa del árbol, no en las raíces. Eso si llego viva._

—Ese maldito bastardo, sus celos llevaron al límite a Alice. Si yo le hubiera mentido sobre su paradero, tal vez esto no pasaría —Comentó Brendan, recargándose en el escritorio.

—El ''hubiera'' ya no existe. De cualquier manera, algún día iba a pasar esto. Tal vez no hoy, pero sí en un futuro —Agregó Gales— Sin embargo, hay algo aquí que me puso curioso.

—_Cad é?(4) _—Preguntó Brian acercándose al galés.

—Aquí dice '_Si me buscas, búscame en la copa del árbol, no en las raíces_' ¿A qué se refiere?

—Una persona —Agregó Arthur casi con frialdad. Los mayores lo miraron patidifusos —Alice se refiere al árbol como la realeza y sus títulos. Las raíces son los duques, condes y eso; por lo tanto la copa es el Rey.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el Rey aquí?

—Se dirigía a Inglaterra, por consiguiente, al palacio.

* * *

Durante la cena, William se encontraba en una taberna emborrachándose, o intentado hacerlo, pocas veces el vino podía llegar a embriagarlo y como hecho a propósito, esa tarde no había logrado su cometido, ahogar todas sus penas en el vino como los hombres que se encontraban ahí cayéndose de borrachos. Pagó la bebida y regresó a la casa que ahora era lo que siempre había sido, una edificación grande de piedra que durante años tuvo el propósito de ser un hogar.

Los chicos estaban en la sala, Arthur yacía dormido sobre el hombro de Brian, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un ligero color rojo y sus pómulos lucían húmedos, resultado de haber llorado recientemente.

Subió sin mucho cuidado por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos divisaron una hoja sobre el baúl, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que durante todo el día no se había percatado de la presencia de la hoja. Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a leer el contenido, de la indiscutible remitente.

_Escocia:_

_¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando mi cerebro pudo emitir ésta orden? Pensé que serías el mejor hermano del mundo, que nunca dejarías que algo me sucediera, que me protegerías hasta el final. Que me mostrarías el mundo como tú lo veías y que de la misma forma me enseñarías a verlo a mi manera, pero creo que me equivoqué. Todo el tiempo me enseñaste a ver el mundo a tu modo, moldeabas mis expectativas a tu antojo para que yo pudiera darte gusto con mis acciones. Me educaste para ser tu sirvienta, no una nación fuerte como se suponía que debía serlo, y justo ahora me comparo con una alfombra, porque eso todo lo que siempre he sido, lo que hemos sido Arthur y yo para ti, una alfombra.  
Cuando crecí más y comencé a verme lo que tú llamas ''atractiva'' creía que no me dejabas acercarme a los chicos para protegerme, pero reparo que sólo era por un acto egoísta, querías quedarte conmigo para que algún día yo me enamorara de ti ¿Cierto? Y es curioso, porque comenzó a surtir efecto, realmente me estaba enamorando de ti y quizá hubiera desafiado toda regla moral para quedarme contigo si tan sólo me hubieras mostrado un poco de afecto. ¿Sabes qué era lo que más me gustaba de ti? La manera en que me acariciabas las mejillas cuando lloraba, la manera en que jugabas con mi cabello, cuando entrelazabas tu mano con la mía o cuando tus besos lograban callar mi llanto en medio de la oscuridad, siempre fue una sensación deliciosa y delicada, pero hoy fue otra cosa. Tu tacto era doloroso, escocía la piel de mi cuerpo y tus labios ardían junto con los míos, era como si tus manos y tus labios fuesen fuego.  
No espero que sientas algo, porque no creo que tengas algún sentimiento dentro de ese frío pecho que, irónicamente hoy ardió, pero quiero que sepas algo: Te voy a odiar hasta el final de mis días y deseo con toda el alma que el mundo perfecto del que tanto alardeabas se destruya poco a poco. _

_England. _

Algunos gritos ahogados y unos cuantos de desesperación y rabia salieron de los labios del chico, al igual que lágrimas gruesas cargadas de dolor, sintiendo como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a pesar deseando morir. Los otros chicos comprendían lo que pasaba, ignorando y deseando el mayor dolor posible para el pelirrojo.

* * *

Las horas corrían lento. Las horas pasaron a convertirse en días, los días en semanas y Arthur por más que trataba, no se había repuesto de la pérdida de su hermana y por si fuera poco, había comenzado a odiar a su hermano mayor. No comía mucho y había perdido la costumbre de hablar mucho, como si su diccionario vocal no contara con una gran cantidad de palabras.

Cierto día llegó una carta a la casa de los británicos, que había sido enviada para Escocia. Éste había atendido la puerta y tomó la carta abriéndola mientras se dirigía a la sala. Arthur leía y Llewellyn se encontraba a su lado. Brendan y Brian jugaban con el conejo de Alice.

—Ve preparando tu equipaje, mocoso. Te largas a Inglaterra en un mes. —La expresión de confusión se reflejó en todos los rostros de los menores —El Rey te quiere allá pasado el mes, así podré ser libre y no me darás más problemas.

—Un mes es demasiado tiempo para planear —Replicó Arthur — Lo único que voy a extrañar de esto es que ya no podré tenerte tan cerca como para terminar el trabajo que Alice inició: el de matarte. Descuida, dejarte vivir tiene una razón, algún día seré una nación poderosa y haré de ti lo que se me antoje. Te lo prometo. Por Alice. —Agregó con sorna Arthur antes de abandonar la habitación

* * *

/Inglaterra.

Pasado el mes, y dos semana y unos cuantos días después, los hermanos se encontraban entrando a la ciudad de Londres. Los ojos de Arthur divagaban por las calles con curiosidad cuando las orbes captaron algo que de no ser por los llamados de atención que Llewellyn le gritaba, hubiese perdido la compostura.

—_A wnaethoch chi glywed mi, Arthur?(5) _—Gales insistió nuevamente. La mirada confusa de Arthur le respondió negativamente —Tal parece que no.

—¿Puedes repetirme lo que me decías, por favor, Llewellyn?

—Dije que a partir de ahora no puedes llamarme Llewellyn, ni a tus hermanos Brendan o Brian —El gales omitió el nombre del mayor en plena conciencia —A partir de ahora seremos Irlanda del Norte, Irlanda del Sur, Escocia y Gales ¿Comprendes, Inglaterra?

—A la perfección.

—¿Qué era eso que estabas tan perdido viendo?¿Acaso era una chica? —Cuestionó Brendan divertido. El inglés asintió —¿Y cómo era?¿Era bonita?¿Tenía buen cuerpo?

—No le vi el rostro, pero su cuerpo era casi como el de Alice, perfecto

—Alice era imperfecta y eso la hacía perfecta —Comentó Brian.

—_Look! _¡Es ella! —Inglaterra apuntó a la joven. Vestía un vestido digno de la realeza, y llevaba a un niño de la mano y su cabello iba cubierto por una especie de manto. Escocia la observó, quedando casi boquiabierto.

—Pues sí, tiene el cuerpo como el de Alice, pero recuerda que nuestra Coneja ya no está con nosotros. Tienes que intentar superar su pérdida a como dé lugar, Inglaterra —Ordenó Gales con seriedad. Inglaterra asintió.

—Será mejor que continuemos, ya hemos recorrido mucho camino como para detenernos a unos cuantos metros de tu nuevo hogar, Enano —Sugirió Irlanda del Norte.

Los chicos recorrieron el camino, siguiendo a la joven que parecía dirigirse al palacio. La seguían de cerca cuando cruzo entre un gran gentío y la perdieron de vista, continuando con su propio camino.

* * *

/Londres: Palacio

—_Where is she? _—El Rey, Juan de Gante buscaba a su recién _adquirida_ cortesana, que además de ser el miembro de la corte más querida por el Rey, cumplía un trabajo como espía. La joven cortesana llegó a donde el gobernante se encontraba, tomó de su mano y la beso para terminar por hacer una reverencia. El Rey sonrió —¿Y bien?¿Ellos ya llegaron?¿Cómo son?

—El quinteto de hermanos se encuentra aquí, _My Lord _—La cortesana se colocó a lado del trono del rey, sentándose —El mayor es pelirrojo y con ojos verdes. Los gemelos son de cabello castaño rubio y ojos turquesas. El siguiente es de cabello color naranja, con ojos aguamarina y el último es de cabello rubio, color oro y ojos verdes esmeralda. Y todos tienen pecas. Tal como usted los recuerda, señor.

—¿Los guardias ya saben que deben dejarlos entrar? —La chica asintió —_Perfect! _Ahora ve a encargarte de los asuntos que te he encargado, yo te llamaré en caso de que necesite algo.

—_Yes, My King. _

La misteriosa, pero importante joven quien respondía al nombre de Irene, se retiró a la sala donde los hombres de más alto rango militar se encontraban planeando ataques para la guerra. Aunque fuese una mujer, era una importante mente maestra en el arte de la guerra y un arma fundamental para el Rey Juan. Éste en ese momento se encontraba debatiendo sobre si debía enviarla a la guerra o debía mantenerla con él.

Los hermanos entraron a la sala donde el Rey se encontraba pensando, saludaron con una reverencia y los llamó para que se sentaran a comer en privado con él. Se sorprendió al ver al menor, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

—¿Dónde se encuentra mi muñeca?¿Acaso no ha venido con ustedes? —El gobernante preguntó a los hermanos sobre el paradero de la menor —Quisiera que mis cortesanas le vistieran con los vestidos más hermosos.

—_My Lord, _nosotros quisiéramos que ella viniera con nosotros, pero ella lamentablemente murió hace un mes atrás —Gales comunicó al Rey lo sucedido —Al parecer su muerte ocurrió mientras salía a comprar algunas cosas.

—Es una desgracia que eso haya ocurrido —Juan se lamentó —Estoy seguro que ustedes supieron cuidar bien de ella hasta sus últimos días —Esto último lo dijo mirando al mayor. Éste asintió —Bien, pasando a otro tema, me imagino que mantuvieron a los chicos informados acerca de la situación en guerra que tiene Inglaterra contra Francia ¿No es así?

—Sí, señor. Mis hermanos se han encargado de mantenerme por ahora al tanto de la situación y estoy dispuesto a ir a la guerra —Arthur habló desde su asiento con madurez, asumiendo su poder como nación, aunque un tanto extrañado por la reacción del Rey.

—Por ahora necesito que se te entrene bien como soldado, tal vez en unos dos meses pueda enviarte a la batalla. —El Rey dio un sorbo a su copa de vino —¿Le han capacitado en el manejo de armas?

—Ha mostrado una gran destreza con el arco y la flecha —Esta vez agregó Brian —Sólo necesita perfeccionar aún más la técnica.

—Ordenaré que te entrene mi mejor soldado aunque deba traerlo de la batalla para que te entrene y luego te enviaré al campo —Inglaterra asintió.

La comida pasó en torno al viaje, a la vida que llevaban Arthur y Alice antes de que la última muriera, aunque Inglaterra omitió algunos o quizá muchos detalles acerca de los castigos que William les proporcionaba a los chicos.

* * *

La noche llegó y el palacio permanecía en aparente silencio y todos dormían en sus habitaciones. Arthur escuchaba la voz de su hermana riendo entre sueños. Llewellyn sólo podía escucharla pidiendo ayuda, Brendan la escuchaba cantar, Brendan leer y William la escuchaba gritar y maldecirlo, como si fuera una maldición que los perseguía desde un mes atrás.

Irene se levantó de su cama para revisar que cada uno de los invitados estuviera cómodo en sus camas. Revisó la habitación del inglés y parecía que todo estaba bien, luego revisó la de los irlandeses y el galés para terminar con la del escocés.

Se recargó en la pared y respiró unos minutos, para disponerse a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Escocia salió de su recámara y la detuvo del brazo antes de que ella pudiera escapar por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que querías?¿Buscas a alguien? —La voz gruesa del pelirrojo causó un escalofrío en la espalda de la chica —¿O me buscas a mí?

—Le pido una disculpa, Señor Escocia. Se me ha dado la orden de que sea yo quien se encargue de sus comodidades y justo eso es lo que estaba haciendo —La inglesa no se dignó a voltear en ningún momento mientras su brazo era víctima de la mano del escocés —Escuché un golpe y creí que provenía de alguna de sus habitaciones.

—Yo no escuché ningún ruido —Escocia seguía mirando la cabeza de la chica, siempre cubierta bajo un manto —Dime tu nombre.

—Irene Smith.

—¿Puedes voltear?

—Señor, debo ir a dormir, le ruego que me permita retirarme. Si nos ven aquí juntos, el Rey podría correrme de la corte y usted tendría problemas —El rostro de la chica se giró ligeramente, revelando un mechón de cabello castaño claro. El mayor la soltó —_Thank you. Good night._

—_Good night._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los chicos desayunaban en compañía del Rey, había ordenado que se les atendiera de la mejor manera, llenándolos de comodidades mientras ellos estuvieran ahí para reponer fuerzas del largo viaje que habían hecho.

—_Tell me, England…_ ¿Cómo era tu hermana? —Aquella pregunta hizo que la garganta del rubio formara un nudo —No quiero causarte un mal almuerzo, sólo quiero saber cómo era ella ¿Cómo se comportaba?¿Qué la distinguía de las demás chicas?

—Ella… Ella era alguien diferente— Arthur tomó un sorbo a su copa —Solía llevar el ceño fruncido a donde quiera que fuera, no sonreía y no entablaba amistad con nadie, sin embargo, con nosotros fue una chica atenta, se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar aún cuando no lo merecíamos, fuimos ingratos con ella —El inglés miró a la pared, recordando —Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que los míos podían observar cada día y su cabello, siempre iba largo y atado a dos coletas, eso la diferenciaba de todas.

—¿La querías mucho? —El Rey tomó un poco de alimento —Quiero decir, la manera en que te expresas de ella, y las palabras que utilizas para hacerlo transmiten esa sensación.

—Hubiera dado mi vida por ella, _My Lord,_ pero el destino es cruel.

—¿Qué le dirías si la pudieras ver una vez más?

—Serían tantas cosas que justo ahora no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresarlo.

Una de las cortesanas del Rey entró interrumpiendo la charla entre Inglaterra y el Rey, mientras tanto los mayores seguían comiendo. El hombre se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose hacia las espaldas de los chicos en donde Irene y un soldado se encontraban presentes.

Intercambiaron una serie de palabras, el soldado mantuvo su vista en Arthur, estudiándolo y luego asintió. Irene se retiró del comedor junto al soldado.

—Bien, Irene mi cortesana me acaba de informar que el soldado que se encargará de entrenar a Inglaterra está aquí.

—Señor ¿Acaso su cortesana sabe de la situación en la que nuestro hermano vive? —Gales habló haciendo referencia a ser un país —Hasta donde nosotros tenemos entendido, sólo nuestros gobernantes y los gobernantes de otros países deben saberlo, y todo bajo un juramento.

—Y estás en lo cierto, Gales. Irene a pesar de ser la más nueva de mis cortesanas, es una chica muy inteligente, pronto se dio cuenta de la situación de Inglaterra, ella lo dedujo por su cuenta.

—¿Puede usted confiar en que ella no dirá nada? —Cuestionó Brendan con un deje de preocupación.

—Se estaría condenando a sí misma si decide hablar de la situación de Inglaterra.

* * *

Luego de una semana, los cuatro hermanos regresaron a sus tierras correspondientes. Si Arthur se había ido de Escocia para siempre, no había nada que los otros hermanos pudieran hacer en el mismo país, bajo el mismo techo que William, pues ya no tenían a nadie a quien cuidar.

A pesar de que nadie hubiera hablado al respecto, a todos les producía una tristeza grande el tener que separarse de Arthur, aquel pequeño niño al que vieron crecer en conjunto con Alice y que de alguna forma lograba alegrar sus vidas.

* * *

/Escocia.

William había llegado a la casa que anteriormente fue construida con el fin de que sus hermanos crecieran y se desarrollaran como naciones fuertes e independientes. Dejó su caballo en la puerta de la casa y se dirigió a su habitación para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y mudarse junto a sus reyes.

Antes de irse, se dirigió a la habitación de Alice y echó un último vistazo al lugar, desordenado tal cual ella lo había dejado, que en los casi dos meses nadie se había dignado a limpiar. Regresó a la puerta y colocó la maleta en el caballo cuando divisó a un chico acercándose. El pelirrojo clavó la vista al extraño, esperando alguna reacción o algunas palabras mientras acomodaba sus maletas de viaje.

—_Can I help you with something? _—El mayor dejó de atender la maleta para acercarse al extraño.

—¿Aquí es la casa de la familia Kirkland? —El joven preguntó observando con detenimiento al bretón. Éste asintió —¿Podrías decirme si Alice se encuentra aquí?

—¿Alice? —Aquella pregunta sorprendió tanto al pelirrojo que su garganta se secó. El extraño, a quien William identificó como extranjero, asintió —Está muerta.

—¡¿Muerta?! —El chico no se esperaba aquella respuesta, y mucho menos la naturalidad con la que William actuaba —Vaya… Eso es realmente trágico —El joven se acercó al escocés con la mano extendida —Mi nombre es Leandro Da Silva, represento a Portugal. Tú debes ser Escocia, Alice me habló mucho de ti.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te habló de mí?¿Cómo es que la conocías? —Escocia no correspondió el saludo que el portugués le había hecho, al contrario, pareció molestarse con que la pequeña Inglaterra lo conociera, sobretodo cuando él mismo le había prohibido contacto con chicos.

—Hace alrededor de dos meses que la conocí. Mis superiores me aconsejaron que viniera a conocer a Inglaterra, me dijeron que era un chico, y al final sólo la conocí a ella. A Arthur nunca lo conocí.

—Como ya te dije, mi hermana está muerta y el mocoso molesto de Arthur está en Inglaterra. Si tienes un asunto pendiente que tratar como nación con Arthur, te recomiendo que vayas a Londres —William montó su caballo y se colocó a lado del portugués —¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarte?

—No, sólo… —Leandro se giró con el corcel y observó a William —Pobre de Alice, yo creí que me mentía cuando dijo que eras un hombre posesivo, quizá su muerte fue lo que la liberó de ti. Quiero decir, ella dijo una vez que sólo la muerte la salvaría de ti y de tus maltratos.

—_Listen_… lo que menos quiero ahora es golpearte, así que deja de entrometerte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. La manera en la que eduqué a mis hermanos no tiene que importarte ¿Comprendes? A mí nadie me dijo que mi madre un día se iría para no volver. Tuve que cuidar de mis cinco hermanos yo solo ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cuidar a una mujer caprichosa?¿No? Entonces te sugiero que te ahorres los comentarios y te largues de mis tierras, porque entonces, conocerás Escocia.

Si bien William no solía ser un muchacho sentimental, el hecho de que un completo extraño criticara la forma en que él cuidó a su a sus hermanos era algo que molestaba a sobremanera al escocés.

* * *

/Londres, Inglaterra.

/2/

Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Arthur se había separado de sus hermanos y cinco en una continua lucha por superar la muerte de su hermana ocupándose en asuntos que le correspondían como país, además de entrenar diariamente con el soldado que el Rey le había asignado.

El Gobernante se encontraba en una ventana observando detenidamente el entrenamiento que Inglaterra llevaba a cabo en el patio, quedando fascinado con el desempeño que éste tenía. Sin embargo, el Rey no se encontraba solo, se encontraba con su fiel cortesana.

—¿Tú qué opinas?¿Crees que deba enviarlo a la guerra o dejarlo aquí conmigo? Es un chico muy inteligente, tanto como tú.

—Lo que yo opine no creo que deba cambiar la decisión de su majestad —La joven argumentó mientras leía una carta.

—Tal vez, pero estamos hablando de tu hermano —Juan de Gante se giró a ver la inglesa, sentada y quitando de su cabeza aquel manto que siempre le cubría —A tus hermanos les hiciste creer que estabas muerta y me has envuelto en esto, _my dear. _Ahora responde mi pregunta.

—Como representante de mi nación, le aconsejo que lo envíe a la batalla.

—¿Y cómo hermana?

—Le pido que nos envíe a los dos. Arthur lucha mejor si está conmigo, siempre lo hacía —La bretona se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana, observando fijamente al rubio.

—En seguida regreso, mientras sigue leyendo eso que leías —El superior de la inglesa salió de la habitación sin haber dado nociones del lugar al que se dirigía.

Alice caminaba por la habitación revisando papeles, cartas y toda clase de documentos que eran enviados al Rey. Juan de Gante regresó media hora más tarde acompañado por otra persona a la que Inglaterra ignoraba, pues sólo había escuchado la voz del rey al entrar a la estancia.

—_John, I need you here —_La rubia habló sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

—¿Alice?¿Eres tú? —La voz a punto de quebrarse de Arthur hizo que Alice levantara la vista para encontrarse con los ojos cristalinos de Arthur. De reojo pudo observar como el Rey salía con sigilo.

Arthur sintió que el corazón se le partía en pedazos y que su cuerpo no resistiría aquel hecho, su hermana estaba viva, y lo que era aún más impresionante, estuvo tan cerca de ella. Las peonías que ella solía dejarle todas las noches las ignoraba al pensar que eran de alguna cortesana, pero siempre fueron de su parte, incitándole a recordar aquel consejo que dejó en su carta. Ella sabía que sobreviviría.

—_You didn't look for me_—Alice se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a tomar un vaso de agua y entregárselo a su hermano. Éste le aventó el vaso de las manos haciendo que se quebrara al impactar en el suelo —Arthur…

—¡Me hiciste pasar los cuatro meses más horribles de toda mi vida! —Arthur sujetó de ambas muñecas a la bretona, atrayéndola hasta él —¡Creí que habías muerto!¡No podía continuar mi vida sin ti! —El inglés abrazó a la menor tratando de no romper en llanto.

—Si vas a llorar, llora ahora todo lo que puedas, todo lo que no pudiste llorar antes —Alice se despegó de su hermano y difuminó las lágrimas de los ojos del contrario. Se colocó de puntillas para poder alcanzar la frente de su hermano y depositó un beso ahí —Tú y yo seremos uno de ahora en adelante, no podemos demostrar ser débiles. Te necesito a mi lado para ser una nación poderosa, como lo planeamos siempre.

—Yo le prometí a Escocia que sería una nación poderosa y lo haría pagar por lo que te hizo. Lo juré por tu alma —Arthur se sentó y obligó a su hermana a posarse sobre sus piernas, observándolo —Y lo seré, por ti. Por mí. Te daré tierras, te daré poder, seremos un gran imperio juntos —El bretón entrelazó su mano izquierda con la de la rubicunda, mirándola fijamente a los ojos —Dime por qué lo hiciste. Por qué fingir tu muerte.

Alice dio un suspiro hondo, dispuesta a levantarse de donde su cuerpo se encontraba, pero Arthur la detuvo; ésta forcejeó y logró por fin ponerse de pie. Se recargó en el escritorio y luego giró para ver a su gemelo, con los brazos cruzados.

—No quería seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo de William. Fingí mi muerte porque quizás así Escocia me dejaría de buscar y te enseñaría a pelear mejor, pero creo que no lo hizo, al contrario, te hizo daño, aún y cuando te dije que no quería que te pusiera una mano encima.

—¿Pero por qué no decirme de tu plan?¿O por qué no a Gales o Irlanda?

—No sabes fingir —La inglesa se sentó sobre el mueble, esbozando una sonrisa —Si les hubiera contado mi plan, nada habría salido como salió, tú lo habrías arruinado de alguna manera.

—_Thank you, Sister._

—_Oh! Come on, Arth! _—Alice Soltó una carcajada graciosa, Arthur hizo una mueca infantil— Sabes que lo habrías hecho.

—Cuéntame todo tu plan. De principio a fin —Ordenó el inglés —¿Cómo es que tú sola lo ingeniaste?

—Bien… —Inglaterra aclaró su garganta y prosiguió —Luego de que intenté matar a William y erré, corrí a mi habitación y comencé a llorar. Luego ideé un plan: Fingiría mi muerte, pero ¿Cómo?. Esa fue la interrogante que me detuvo unos minutos. Entonces creí que fingir mi muerte sería fácil si venía a Inglaterra y en el camino un oso me atacaba y no dejaba rastros.

—¿Cómo explicas la extremidad que nuestro hermano encontró?

—No creí que fuese a ser tan fácil. Mientras cabalgaba, un oso había atacado recientemente a una mujer cazadora y su pierna fue lo que quedó, además del charco de sangre. Lancé algunas flechas y las quebré para que fuese creíble. Ensucié mi llave con la sangre de la mujer y fui al pueblo a pedir que alguien la dejara, tuve que pagar para eso —Alice rió ligeramente —Después cabalgué hasta acá y conté al Rey mi historia y lo que pasó con Escocia. Él me dio el nombre de Irene Smith y me apoyó con el teatro que monté hasta ahora. Es por eso que se mostraba despreocupado cuando se tocaba el tema de mi muerte.

—¿Fue sólo por eso que nos hiciste creerte muerta? —Cuestionó Arthur, suspicaz —Debe haber una razón escondida detrás de todo ese circo — Alice abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su mirada cambió a una de rencor y la desvió a su lado izquierdo.

—Además de querer venir a Inglaterra a hacer mi nación fuerte, quería que Escocia sufriera. Quiero que sufra, y te aseguro que lo voy a atormentar.

* * *

/Gales.

Llewellyn se encontraba en su lugar de residencia observando algunos papeles, firmando, leyendo y escribiendo en las laminillas de papel que había frente a él en el escritorio. Se levantó con algunos de documentos entre las manos sin mucho cuidado de ver cuáles tomaba cuando una carta resbaló de entre las hojas.

Se inclinó a recoger el sobre y colocó los demás papeles sobre el mueble, poniendo atención a la carta que tenía el remitente sin escribir. Abrió el sobre y sacó de él la laminilla perfectamente doblada sobre sí. Sus orbes leyeron las líneas del papel, mientras en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lagunas de lágrimas. Repasó las letras de la laminilla una y otra vez, pensando que era una broma.

_''Imbolc ya se acerca a tus tierras, a las de Escocia e Irlanda. ¿No te parecería agradable que nos encontráramos en la casa que nos vio crecer?¿Por qué no le dices a Irlanda que vaya contigo?_

_Atte: England''_

—A-Arthur… ¿Acaso quieres hacerme sufrir? Mocoso molesto.

* * *

/Irlanda.

Brendan y Brian recién llegaban de un viaje a caballo por sus tierras para reconocer el terreno que habían olvidado al tener que vivir con William y los gemelos ingleses cuando un cartero llegó a entregarles una carta a ambos.

—_Cad a dhéanann sé a rá?(6)_ —La insistente voz de Brendan hizo que Brian abriera la carta de prisa, rompiendo una esquina de ésta —¿Quién la envía?

—Ya ves, idiota, la rompiste —Brian desplegó la hoja y comenzó a leer en voz alta —No tiene remitente. Dice:

_''Hey, Brothers!  
¿Qué dicen si nos vemos en Escocia? Imbolc se aproxima y sería buena idea volver a festejar, como en los viejos tiempos. Avisen a Escocia, yo me encargo de avisar a Gales ¿Les parece?_

_Atte: England''_

—¿Estás bien, Brian? —Irlanda pasó su mano izquierda por los ojos del mayor —Es sólo una carta de Arthur, quiere ver…

—Observa la letra —Irlanda del Sur entregó la carilla a su hermano, quedando ambos perplejos.

—No… Es una broma de Arthur, puedo asegurarlo. Aprendió el manuscrito de Alice y ahora nos hace bromas crueles, sí, eso es.

* * *

/Escocia.

William se encontraba en la sala practicando la gaita, un sirviente de los reyes entró en la habitación para entregar un sobre al pelirrojo. Éste ordenó al trabajador que se fuera de la sala para poder leer la carta con tranquilidad, pensando que quizá sería de parte de Llewellyn o Brendan o Brian.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la carta no venía de ninguno de los tres, al contrario, provenía de Inglaterra.

_''Scotland._

_Espero que no te hayas olvidado tan pronto de mí. Como he dicho a nuestros hermanos, Imbolc se acerca, espero que podamos reunirnos ahí todos para celebrar, como siempre. Podríamos cazar un venado ¿Qué dices? Te vemos allá._

_Atte: Alice Kirkland._

William quedó helado, su garganta se secó y parecía que la sangre de su cuerpo lo había abandonado, pues su piel lucía aún más pálida. Alice estaba muerta y la letra era como la de ella.

—_Fucking Arthur._

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde la fingida muerte de Alice y del incidente con las cartas, en el que el día acordado todos se reunieron en la casa, encontrando ahí un venado muerto, tal como la carta que Alice había enviado a Escocia decía. Ni Arthur ni Alice habían asistido a aquel encuentro por motivo de venganza o burla, ninguno lo sabía, lo único que sabían era que querían jugarles bromas a los mayores, en especial a William, que durante las noches era atormentado por la culpa de haber sido el motivo y quizás el causante de la muerte de su hermana, llorando de manera desconsolada y con la cordura a veces a punto de abandonarle el cuerpo por las constantes cartas que Alice solía enviar y que el escocés creía eran parte de la venganza de Arthur.

* * *

/Inglaterra.

/3/

Cierto día se solicitó la presencia de Inglaterra en el comedor del Rey, pues se debía atender un asunto muy importante, una alianza para los jóvenes ingleses, que según el gobernante, sería una alianza que traería buen futuro para la nación.

Los chicos entraron en el comedor tomados de la mano, encontrándose ahí a Portugal de espaldas a ellos. Alice pareció haber reconocido aquel joven adulto, pero prefirió mantener cerrada la boca antes que cometer una grave equivocación.

—¡Aquí están!¡Vengan acá, por favor! —El Rey invitó a los rubios a sentarse junto a él. Ambos se miraron confundidos. Portugal giró su cabeza para ver al único representante de la nación cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de una sonriente Inglaterra.

—¿Inglaterra? —Leandro se levantó de su silla, pidiendo permiso antes —C- creí que estabas muerta. Tu hermano Escocia me lo dijo —Portugal aún no salía de su asombro al ver a la joven inglesa caminando.

—Ya lo ves, aquí estoy —Alice sonrió —Por ahora tratemos de asuntos importantes, luego te contaré —Ambos ingleses se sentaron a cada lado de su gobernante.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos tratar, _My Lord? _—Arthur cuestionó tornándose serio, al igual que su hermana.

—Una alianza entre Inglaterra y Portugal —El superior de Portugal respondió la pregunta del menor, obteniendo la atención de los tres representantes.

—Así es, queremos que ambos reinos formen una alianza por medio del matrimonio entre mi hija y el heredero al trono portugués —Juan de Gante observó las reacciones de los países, mientras sus miradas se encontraban, confundidos —¿Qué me dicen, Inglaterra?

—Esta alianza traerá prosperidad a nuestros reinos —El Rey Juan I de Castilla tomó la palabra —Pero ustedes como países deben estar de acuerdo también.

—_My Lords, _tanto a Portugal como a Inglaterra no les corresponde hacer esas observaciones —La inteligente voz de Alice salvó a los chicos de malas respuestas —Nosotros sólo obedecemos lo que ustedes consideran correcto entre nuestras naciones, y si ustedes creen que una alianza entre nosotros será próspera, nosotros debemos cumplir con nuestro deber.

—Que jovencita tan inteligente —Expresó el rey portugués —¿Tú opinas lo mismo, Leandro?

—Concuerdo con ella, si esta alianza será buena entre ambos países, que se lleve a cabo.

—_What do you think, Arthur? _—Juan de Gante preguntó al rubio —¿Crees que nuestra pequeña Inglaterra ha hablado correctamente?

—Mi hermana siempre sabe analizar las situaciones. Si ella cree que tener esta alianza traerá prosperidad a nuestras naciones, pienso que debemos hacerla —Arthur tomó la mano de Alice y la miró, sonriendo.

—Queda decidido ¡La Alianza se llevará a cabo! —Ambos reyes expresaron al mismo tiempo. Leandro, Arthur y Alice se observaron entre ellos, sonriéndose. Los gobernantes de ambas naciones comenzaron a explicar cómo se llevaría a cabo la alianza, concentrándose en el matrimonio.

Y el matrimonio significaba una sola cosa para Alice.

Portugal e Inglaterra estarían casados, pero Leandro y Alice quedaban libres de ese compromiso llamado matrimonio, por supuesto, debían vivir juntos por lo menos dos meses cada dos para mantener así la confianza entre ambos reinos.

* * *

/Escocia.

El castillo permanecía extrañamente silencioso, a excepción del poco bullicio usual. Escocia se encontraba en su pieza revisando algunos papeles importantes, además de escribir cartas para diferentes mandatos, en el completo silencio de la pieza y el esplendor del atardecer. Un sirviente entró a la habitación del chico anunciando que había alguien en el estudio y que pedía hablar con él en privado. El escocés preguntó si el recién llegado se había identificado, pero el trabajador negó, aclarando que se trataba de un extranjero, haciendo que William se quedara pensativo.

El mayor se encaminó hasta el estudio con paso apresurado para evitar que el extranjero esperara, ya que si sus superiores se enteraban de aquello, podían reprenderle por la irresponsabilidad y la descortesía de dejar ahí a sus visitantes. Presto se encontró frente a la puerta del estudio, quedando de pie frente a éste unos minutos. Dudaba en girar el picaporte, había algo en aquella sala que de la nada lo hizo sentirse nervioso.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una figura cubierta por una capucha, observando fijamente los detalles de la chimenea. Parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del escocés, por lo cual éste tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de cerrar la puerta para poder hablar en privado.

/4/

—_Can I help you with something? _—La mujer se giró de perfil y retiró la capucha, revelando el rostro angelical de la bretona —A- Alice…

Su corazón pareció detenerse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y a hundirse en pequeños mares de lágrimas. Corrió hasta donde la menor se encontraba, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella y aferrándose a su cintura con fuerza. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de la chica lo más que pudo y abrazó los pequeños y delicados brazos de la menor.

Lloró como hacía mucho no lloraba, como si no pudiera creer el hecho de que su hermana se encontraba viva, a pesar de que la tenía frente a él, la estaba abrazando nuevamente, estaba sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón. Pero ¿Y si sólo era una ilusión y ella no estaba ahí?¿O estaba abrazando a la persona equivocada? No, era ella, su coneja. Conocía el calor y la figura de su cuerpo.

Alice no se movió ni un solo centímetro, ni siquiera había pensado en consolarlo, sólo se quedó de pie, con la mirada fija en los cabellos rojos del chico de manera arrogante y escuchando el desgarrador llanto de William. En ese momento, aquella acción del escocés le importaba de poco a nada, sólo se encontraba ahí para culminar su motivo de viaje.

—¡Mi pequeña Alice!¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! —Sus ojos húmedos se elevaron hasta hallarse con los de Alice, pero en vez de encontrar la ternura que una vez poseyeron, se encontró con una frialdad que jamás había visto. Ésta observó sus sonrosadas mejillas y parpadeó sin emitir alguna emoción —¡Responde!¡¿Por qué me hiciste creer que estabas muerta?!

—_I'm getting married _— Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Alice pronunció ante aquel desesperado cuestionamiento. Las palabras se clavaron como una estaca en el corazón del chico, haciendo que más lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos —En dos semanas me casaré, y me trasladaré a Portugal.

—_You can't… _—Las pupilas del escocés se empequeñecieron radicalmente—¡Tú me amas a mí tal como yo te amo a ti! —La desesperación era notoria en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Su debilidad era aún más.

—Puedo y lo haré —Alice ignoró por completo aquella última oración, pronunciando sus palabras con sorna —¿Debo recordarte que no me encuentro más bajo tu mandato?

—Alice, por favor… Quédate. Te necesito —La voz suplicante de William hizo que la menor se sorprendiera un poco, soltando una pequeña risa cínica.

—Solías ser tan grande, tan fuerte. Nunca rogaste por algo ¿Y ahora me pides que me quede? —El escocés se puso de pie sin soltar su cintura. Ésta no emitió ninguna queja.

—No puedo ser fuerte si tú no estás.

—Aprenderás.

—Alice.

—Sólo quería que supieras que me voy a casar —Inglaterra alejó las manos contrarias de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. William apresó su brazo derecho mientras los oídos de Alice captaban los sollozos y la lucha que tenía por que más palabras, reclamos o suplicas, salieran de su garganta.

—_You don't love me anymore? _—La voz ronca y entre cortada del mayor articuló aquella frase.

—_No William, I don't love you anymore _—La inglesa se soltó sin mucho cuidado de su opresor y continuó su camino hasta la puerta. Se detuvo frente a esta mirando de soslayo —Ahora te toca sufrir a ti.

William corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba antes de que ésta se fuera, quizá para siempre. Se quedó frente a ella unos segundos, antes de poder reaccionar; besó con cuidado los finos labios de la bretona, dejando que más lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Alice no continuó el beso, sus ojos observaban las largas y frondosas pestañas claras de William sellando sus parpados con sus mejillas, provocando que por inercia ella lo hiciera también. Escocia profundizó el beso, pero Alice se apartó con brusquedad.

—_Good bye, Brother. _

Finalmente, Inglaterra salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano con el corazón roto y un vacío en el alma.

Los días pasaron tan rápido como el cauce de un río, y cuando menos lo pensó, Inglaterra se encontraba en la Iglesia junto a Felipa de Lancaster para decir la palabra que sellaría el pacto entre ambos países. Llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado con una delicada tiara de piedras blancas, un sencillo vestido blanco y zapatillas blancas, sus ojos destellaban entre unas cuantas lágrimas estancadas en los mismos. Aún así, Arthur sabía que había algo detrás de aquellas lágrimas, algo que su hermana se empeñaba en ocultar de él.

El anillo de matrimonio fue colocado en los dedos anulares de ambas mujeres, sonrientes y hermosas como todo el mundo decían, pero cada una ocultaba una verdad detrás de aquellas resplandecientes sonrisas de diamante.

Finalmente, el 13 de Junio de 1373, la Alianza Luso- Británica quedó firmada y sellada no sólo con el matrimonio entre Felipa de Lancaster y Juan I de Portugal [1], sino con el de los mismos representantes. Los reyes observaban a las naciones orgullosos, Alice miraba a los presentes con arrogancia. En poco tiempo, el mundo pasaría a ser suyo.

* * *

/5/

—¿Ya vas a decirme qué te pasa?—Portugal se preparaba para dormir con su ahora esposa, Inglaterra, quien se encontraba en la cama— Has estado muy seria desde la mañana ¿Acaso no querías casarte?

—¿Eh? —Inglaterra levantó la vista de las sábanas —Es nuestro deber, además, no es algo grave, sólo una alianza. Los países hacen alianzas —La inglesa sonrió ligeramente —Mejor apresúrate a dormir, mañana debemos partir a tu casa.

—No lo creo —El chico se sentó a lado de la chica — No son sólo alianzas, son compromisos ¿No lo crees? Además, no partiremos a Portugal, al menos no tú — Aquella oración desconcertó a la inglesa — No serías feliz en Portugal si no está Arthur contigo, así que quiero que te quedes aquí.

—Supongo que el Rey dio su consentimiento —El castaño asintió — Entonces creo que está bien.

—Vamos a dormir, que tengas una linda noche, querida —Leandro se acercó a depositar un beso sobre los labios de Alice, quien continuó el acto.

El beso dejó de ser un beso tímido a uno con decisión, y luego a uno con pasión. El castaño se colocó encima de la rubia poniendo atención a su cuello, provocando que la chica se estremeciera y quisiera salir de aquel momento.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —El portugués se disculpó y se alejó de ella.

—Soy tu esposa ahora, si deseas hacerlo, hagámoslo —Alice no pareció titubear ante aquella respuesta.

Leandro retomó el camino que había dejado pendiente. Arrancó el fondo de dormir a la chica con cuidado y comenzó a recorrer el tibio cuerpo con las frías yemas de los dedos. Masajeó los pequeños senos de la menor y dirigió el recorrido a las piernas.

De los ojos de Alice brotaron un par de lágrimas, que terminaron disueltas en la comisura del lado derecho mientras los labios del portugués y los suyos parecían querer devorarse. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Ni Leandro ni el Rey sabían la razón de aquel extraño comportamiento de Alice, que venía desde dos semanas antes.

Se había vuelto más callada, calculadora, fría. No mostraba sus sentimientos y se ocultaba para llorar. Sus sonrisas no las obsequiaba a nadie. Hablaba con neutralidad cuando antes se percibía felicidad o tristeza en sus palabras. Había construido una pared entre sus sentimientos, ella y las personas con las que trataba y no dejaba que nadie los traspasara, ni siquiera su propio hermano.

La inglesa desabotonó la camiseta del portugués, y acarició la espalda del chico, ahogada en aquel ambiente que de alguna forma le parecía familiar. El calor de los cuerpos profundizaba cada acción, desesperaba a los amantes.

Arthur sabía que había una razón, y él mismo se encargaría de destruir esa razón así le costara la vida.

* * *

Traducciones:

1.-_ Arthur, mae angen i dawelu i lawr, os gwelwch yn dda: _Arthur, tienes que calmarte, por favor.

2.-_ An_ _raibh a cheapann tú faoi na hiarmhairtí?: _¿Acaso pensaste en las consecuencias?

3.- _Beth sy'n bod, Arthur?:_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Arthur?

4.- _Cad é?: _¿Qué es?

5.-_ A wnaethoch chi glywed mi, Arthur?: _¿Me has oído, Arthur?

6.-_ Cad a dhéanann sé a rá?: _¿Qué es lo que dice?

* * *

Definiciones :D

1.- La alianza Luso- Británica es conocida como la alianza más antigua del mundo, cuya regencia sigue vigente hoy en día. Ésta alianza se llevó a cabo bajo el matrimonio de Felipa de Lancaster y Juan I de Portugal el día 13 de Junio de 1373.

* * *

**Vale, quise hacer un poquito más sensible a William porque como que hacerlo el típico chico que no siente ni mierda se me hizo asdfghjkl(?) ¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacerlo llorar? Fue un sueño, y la canción de LODV no ayudó mucho en ese momento. Alice no lo ama más, Leandro entra a dar un cambio radical en las vidas de ambos y hace dsnhcfkdj todo y así. Al verse la alianza cerca Alice decide viajar a Escocia para hacer sufrir a su hermano mayor, dejando así en claro que era una nación independiente y podía valerse por su cuenta**.

**En esta ocasión no me explayé demasiado como en capítulos anteriores, pero como dije, sucedieron cosas que me bajaron el ánimo :c Y así, creo que es todo de mi parte c: ¡Ah! Y agradecer por los reviews, me hacen happy c':**

**Buenas las tengan 1313(?) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, tomatitos!**


End file.
